Home: Sequel to One More Day
by Lily1986
Summary: It's been five years, and Clark Kent comes home. Do not expect the Superman Returns story plot. This is completely 100% Smallville. There will be twists, turns, triangles and even squares before this ends. Richard White & Perry White are introduced.R/R
1. Chapter 1

A.N: OH MY GOD I'M BACK AGAIN! With a teaser for you to boot. I've got a new computer and some brand new ideas. And believe it or not... I wrote the beginning and the end of this story and am working my way back so this might get a little complicated, meaning I don't think the updates will be coming as quick as the first time around. But please be patient. I'm already in love with this. =] As always, please review and I own nothing but the idea and some new characters that don't exist yet, only in my mind, who will come about in this. Maybe.

Prologue 

Kal-El stood in front of the ice crystals, being guided by his father's presence in his training.

"Kal-El", Jor-El's voice was omnipresent and powerful, "It is time for you to fulfill your destiny."

"Father", Kal-El said, "Do you believe I am ready?"

"The world needs you Kal-El."

The young man lowered his gaze to the crystals in front of him.

"They can be of great people, Kal-El, they wish to be", Jor-El told him, "They only lack the light to show them the way. And it is for this reason, that I have sent them you, my only son."

Kal-El nodded.

He knew where he was needed, after all this time. He was going home, after years of solitude. He knew the moment he flew out of the Arctic fortress, he would no longer be able to hide under his façade of Kal-El. He would once again be known to the world as Clark Kent, and as Superman.

It had been five years since he'd seen his family, his friends. Five years since he said good bye to her.

"Thank you father", he said, "For everything."

With that he flew away from the Arctic, away from his sanctuary, back to a world of chaos and anger. Back to the place he left the one person who never turned their back on him.

Clark Kent was coming home.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

_"Home" by Daughtry_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lois Lane was typing at her desk at the Daily Planet, working on her latest story about Intergang's newest leader Thomas Edge, Morgan Edge's son, taking over the family business.

"Lois, honey", Perry White said, "It's Christmas Eve, don't you have people to be with tonight? What about your cousin and her husband…"

"Come on Chief", Lois laughed, "Don't act like you don't know my cousin in law is your favorite photographer for the Planet."

Perry White joined the Daily Planet staff as Editor-in-Chief almost five years ago, after the mysterious disappearance of Tess Mercer. After she disappeared, Oliver Queen bought out the Daily Planet from Luthor Corp. since none of its CEO's had been currently overlooking the company, and hired Perry White on the spot. Lois Lane looked up to him as she would a father, and he loved her like a daughter, even though he'd never publicly admit it. She was his favorite reporter, but he had to show the office that he didn't play favorites. Perry White was no push over, and a fiery reporter was not going to change that.

"Speaking of Olsen", Perry sighed, "He said he and his wife invited you for dinner and you turned them down…"

"So if you knew", she turned around smiling, "Why ask…"

"Lois", he said sitting on her desk, "I can see something is bugging you. I don't know why, but it seems like every year around this time you get upset."

"It's nothing, Chief", Lois leaned in, "Christmas wasn't a big deal at my house growing up."

"Well, it doesn't mean we can't make a new tradition", he smiled, "Why don't you come over and have dinner with Alice and me. Richard would love to see you."

Lois smiled and stood up. "As much as I love when you try and play cupid, I'll pass, but tell Alice I said thank you anyway."

"Hey it was my idea to invite you", Perry said to her retreating figure causing her to turn around.

"Sure it was", Lois laughed, "That's why you had a reminder to invite me on your desk all day."

"I'll tell her", he said standing up, "I'll see you in two days, Lane."

"That's if I decide to come back to work", she laughed.

"Yeah right", Perry muttered walking back into his office.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lois walked into her apartment building trying to be stealth and bumped into a wall, causing her to curse quietly.

"Lois", an old lady's voice came through the halls, "Is that you dear?"

"Yes Mrs. Calhoun", Lois gritted her teeth, "It's me."

"What are you doing home alone on Christmas Eve, dear", Mrs. Calhoun, her neighbor asked.

Lois peeked into the older lady's apartment and saw bustling that she assumed was the family. She shrugged.

"Not really big on Christmas", she said.

"None sense", Mrs. Calhoun said shaking her hands, "You should come on in and have dinner with us."

"I'll pass, but thank you", Lois smiled, "I just have a lot of work to do."

"No one should be working on Christmas Eve."

"Criminals don't take days off, Mrs. Calhoun", she smiled, "And neither do I."

"Well, if you change your mind", the older lady smiled, "There's someone I'd love for you to meet. My grandson, he's a fan of your work."

"Um", Lois smiled, "We'll see."

"Very well", Mrs. Calhoun said retreating back to her apartment, "Merry Christmas, Lois."

"Merry Christmas", Lois said and opened her door shutting it behind her.

She sighed.

"Why is everyone trying to hook me up with a son or grandson", Lois muttered, "Do I really look that desperate."

"Never."

Lois jumped at the voice.

"Sorry", Bruce said walking closer to her, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, when you hide in darkness", Lois said walking past him to her kitchen, "It's a natural reflex."

Bruce smirked. She'd never change.

"You want anything to drink", she asked peering into her fridge.

"I already got something", he said holding up his glass.

"Of course you did", she said pulling out a coke.

"So", Bruce said, "Christmas alone…"

"It's not as bad as it looks", she said letting her head fall to the side, "Who sent you? Was it Chloe…"

"Well-"

"I knew it", Lois groaned, "Can't she leave well enough alone… it's not like I'm hiding out from the world…"

"Actually", Bruce said walking closer, "It was Chloe, and Jimmy, and Oliver, and Dinah, and Bart, and Victor and AC wanted to come…"

"I'm sure he did", Lois grinned, "What about you? No big event on Christmas Eve… that's a first."

"I switched my schedule", Bruce shrugged, "When I hear that one of my best friends is spending the holidays alone, I come running."

"Right", Lois nodded, "Sure you do."

"So how have you been", he asked nonchalant.

"Pretty good", she said sitting on her couch and cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well", he started.

"Why are you really here?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I hate that you know me like that."

Lois laughed. "I knew it. Bruce Wayne has a motive for everything."

"Not a motive", he corrected, "A purpose."

She glared at him, and he knew that was his cue to continue.

"Alright", he said, "We know you're working on that Thomas Edge story… The guys and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Bruce", she smiled, "The story hasn't been released. Edge doesn't even know I'm investigating."

"Says the intrepid reporter", Bruce muttered.

"Besides", she smiled leaning back on her couch, "I've got a league of superheroes who always have my back."

"Yeah but we're not super human, Lois, we can't be everywhere at the same time."

She stiffened at his words.

"I didn't expect you to", she stood up.

"Lois, he's been gone for five years", Bruce said, "This act you've had going is not going to somehow lure him back."

"You think that's what I'm doing", she turned around glaring at him, "Who else thinks that?"

Bruce lowered his gaze.

"They all do", she confirmed and shook her head.

Lois walked to her front door and opened it, "Well Mr. Wayne, you can tell you cronies that you've filled the quota they gave you, and that I'm fine."

"Now we're down to formalities."

"I only call my _friends_ by their first name."

"Lois-"

"I'm doing my job", she stopped him, "It's my life and I refuse to let you all control it. Now get out of my apartment."

Bruce nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Lois."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Wayne."

She shut the door in his face.

_____________________________________________________________________

Lois shut the light off in her bedroom and fell asleep. She looked to her left and saw the Elmer Fudd night light she used every night for the last five years. It always made her feel safe, and kept her nightmares at bay. It was like her very own Dream Catcher.

Only this night light reminded her of him. Of the man he used to be. And the man that she fell in love with a long time ago.

Mrs. Kent had let her keep it when they'd packed up his things and put them in storage. She sighed.

"No one's waiting for you anymore, Clark", she whispered into the night, "No one except me and your mom, maybe. Good night, Clark, where ever you are."

She lay down to sleep, not noticing the figure floating outside her window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Mrs. Kent", Lois called into the farm house, "I saw the car..."

"Lois", Martha Kent smiled coming down the stairs, "What a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you today."

"Merry Christmas", Lois smiled holding up a pie, "Don't worry... its store bought."

"Were we having lunch", Martha asked taking the pie to the kitchen.

"Not really", Lois said, "But it's kind of lonely in the apartment, and I figured you'd need company since... well you know..."

Martha smiled softly. "Thank you, Lois, but what about Jimmy and Chloe?"

"Oh you mean the happy couple that has officially tag teamed me", Lois sighed, "I'm kind of avoiding them..."

"Why", Martha asked handing her a mug of coffee.

"They seem to think I've put my life on hold for some reason", Lois said tapping her fingers against the cup.

"And have you", Martha asked leaning against the counter.

"I guess", she admitted, "I mean not intentionally... I've just been so busy at work and Perry has been working me over time...", Martha gave her a look, "Ok, so he hasn't been working me over time... I've been doing that to myself..."

"Lois", Martha started, "If this is about Clark-"

"It's not", Lois stopped her, "It's about me... and my future."

"Well, Lois, I hope you find what you're looking for", Martha smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent", Lois said lowering her gaze, "If there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's that you have been the one constant in my life the last few years."

"You've always been like a daughter to me, Lois", Martha smiled.

Lois leaned in and hugged the older woman.

Neither woman noticed the figure hiding in the upstairs hallway listening to their conversation.

___________________________________________________________

Martha Kent walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom, causing it's occupant to look up from the ball he was bouncing against the wall.

"How is she?"

"Hanging in there", she answered, "When do you plan on talking to her?"

Clark Kent stood up and walked to his window watching Lois get in her car to leave. "I can't mom. Not after-"

"Clark", Martha walked up to him placing her hand on his back, "She's a strong woman. Stronger than she used to be. I think she'd surprise you..."

"Mom, I can't get her face out of my head from that day", Clark turned around, "I hurt her. She told me she hated me. I can't just walk back into her life like nothing happened, like no time has passed."

"Clark", Martha said softly, "Then what are you going to do? Avoid her for the rest of her natural life. Avoid Chloe, Jimmy, Oliver... These were your best friends, Clark. Are you really ready to give all that up for good?"

Martha turned to walk out of the room but stopped abruptly at the sound of her son's voice.

"Does she ever... talk about me?"

"All the time", she smiled, "She misses you, you know..."

With that she walked out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

____________________________________________________________

"Hey Lois", Jimmy smiled walking to her desk, "How was Christmas?"

"I had an uninvited guest waiting for me in my apartment", she glared and stood up, "But you already knew that."

Jimmy followed her retreating figure. "We were just trying to help."

"That's funny", she bit her lip, "I don't recall asking for your help."

"Point taken", Jimmy said turning to walk away.

Lois sighed. "Look Jimmy", she stopped him, "I'm sorry. The truth is, it's been pretty stressful lately and I've had a lot on my mind..."

"We all miss CK, Lois", Jimmy said, "He was our friend too."

"I know", Lois smiled softly, "I guess we just handle our losses differently."

"Yeah", Jimmy smiled, "It's okay... Say why don't you come over for dinner tonight... I know for a fact Chloe misses you..."

"Sounds great", Lois smiled, "I'll be there..."

_________________________________________________________

Lois sat in Chloe and Jimmy's apartment drinking a soda, and admiring what they'd done recently.

"Chloe", she smiled, "I love what you've done with the place..."

"It's the same apartment as always, Lois", Chloe smiled, "The Talon is still downstairs."

"Did you ever imagine yourself settling down in Smallville, cuz", Lois asked seriously.

"To be honest, no", Chloe looked at Jimmy and smiled, "But I happen to know it's the best place to raise a family."

"Yeah, I guess it's always good to be prepared for the future", Lois smirked.

"Yeah", Chloe laughed, "Especially if the future will be here in nine months... give or take a few days...."

Lois stopped at mid-drink. "Wait, what?"

Chloe took Jimmy's hand. "I'm pregnant."

Lois laughed. "I'm such a douche", she said causing Chloe to laugh.

"What", Chloe asked, "Why?"

"I've been avoiding you", Lois said, "And you've just been trying to tell me that you're having a baby..."

"Lois, I understood", Chloe smiled, "Believe me..."

"And there's more", Jimmy smiled looking at Chloe, "We want you to be the baby's godmother."

Lois smiled. "Chlo... Jimmy... I'd be honored."

"Good", Chloe smiled, "Because I expect you to be the kind of godmother that completely spoils my kid rotten."

"Oh you know I will..."

Lois leaned in and hugged them both.

"This is amazing", she said smiling, "I wish Cl-"

She stopped herself.

Jimmy stared down at Chloe.

"Actually, we're naming Clark the godfather", Jimmy said, "You're not the only one still hoping he returns, Lois."

Lois smiled. "I know, he'd be thrilled."

_______________________________________________________

Lois walked into her apartment later that night and turned on the light. She noticed the window was open and wondered if she had left it like that before she left to Chloe and Jimmy's. She got the closest weapon to her, that happened to be a bat, and walked deeper into her apartment, cautiously.

She walked toward the open window and peered outside, not seeing anyone, she closed it. She turned around and bumped directly into someone and shrieked.

The intruder put his hand up to her mouth to shush her. Lois bit down on instinct, and growled in pain. It was as if his hand was made of steel. The intruder instantly dropped his hand. Realization hit her and she looked up.

"Clark...."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: This is my shortest chapter, but it had to be alone. I couldn't run any other chapter after this. This is where they stand, and we have to kind of look at it as a scene rather than a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed their first meeting after five years. It was tough to write but so totally worth it.

Chapter 3

"Clark..."

He tried to smile, and tucked his hands into his pocket.

"What...", she stumbled over her words, "I mean... how... I'm dreaming."

She walked around him and dropped the bat.

"You're not here", she repeated to herself over and over.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar breeze and looked up to see him in front of her again.

"I'm here, Lois", he whispered leaning in to hug her; "I'm here."

Lois, shocked, didn't move from his embrace.

"How are you here", she asked pulling away.

"I came back, Lois."

"But how?"

"I flew", he smirked.

"You know what I mean", she said, "Why? Why now?"

"It was time", he said walking around her, "My father said my training was complete."

"Your father", Lois asked.

"My biological father", Clark smiled, "You remember him right?"

"How can I forget", she said, "Big booming voice inside an ice palace."

Clark nodded. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this..."

"It's fine", she nodded, "How long have you been back?"

"A few days", he said, "I was hiding out...."

"In your loft?"

"How'd you-"

"I had a feeling something was strange when I noticed your loft suddenly look like someone had been there."

"It could have been my mom", he said.

"She hasn't stepped foot in that barn in five years", Lois said seriously.

Clark stopped and turned around.

"I guess no matter what I say", he said, "It doesn't change the fact that I left."

"You felt like you had to leave", Lois said, "For whatever reason you may have had... But they were your reasons and we had to respect them."

"Lois, I never meant to-"

"Hurt me", she asked watching him nod softly, "But you did, Clark, more than anyone ever could."

"I know this is very cliché", Clark said slowly, "But can we start over?"

"I don't know", she said, "Can you ask me again in a few days?"

Clark nodded. "Sure."

He walked toward the window and opened it.

"Will I see you", she asked his back.

He turned around and faced her. "I'm always around, Lois."

She nodded at the familiar words, and watched him fly out her window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Come in", Perry White answered gruffly to the knocking on his door.

"Mr. White?"

"Yes", he looked up and his eyes widened, "Clark Kent?"

Clark nodded and extended his hand toward the older man.

"It's been a while, kid", Perry laughed, "What are you doing here, son?"

Clark smiled.

"Actually, trying to get my old job back", Clark said, "by cashing in an old favor…"

"Old job", Perry asked.

"Yes sir", Clark smiled pushing up his glasses, "I used to work for the Daily Planet."

"During the Luthor Era", Perry asked and Clark nodded.

"Luthor Corp owned the paper."

"So I guess Lex Luthor and you were good enough friends after I was gone."

"Not really", Clark smiled.

"Well, you got something for me to read", Perry asked extending his hands.

"Yeah, of course", Clark said handing over his portfolio.

"Kent", Perry smiled, "If you've even improved a fraction since the last time I read your work, I'm sure you're Daily Planet material."

"Thank you, Mr. White."

"I've got to say though", Perry said walking around his desk and patting Clark's shoulder, "I've done what you would call an employee purging since you worked here last. There's a whole new staff so don't expect to see anyone you'd recognize."

"Its fine, Mr. White", Clark said, "I'm just grateful for the opportunity."

"Just one more question and then I'll introduce you to who you'll be starting with", Perry said and waited for Clark to nod, "What in the Sam Hill is with the glasses? You go blind since the time we met."

Clark smiled.

"You always were a mystery, kid", Perry shook his head, "Olsen! Get Lane in my office now!"

"Sure thing, Chief", Jimmy shouted from outside the office without bothering to look inside.

"I want you to work with my best reporter", Perry smiled turning to face Clark.

"You wanted to see me, Chief", Lois stuck her head in the door and Clark smirked remembering an old memory of Perry White ticking off the Smallville sheriff because he called her the same thing.

"Lois", Perry groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mr. White and not Chief? I am not the leader of any tribe!"

"Sure, Chief", she smiled mockingly.

Perry rolled his eyes at the young reporter.

"I want you to meet someone", he moved aside to offer a view of the man behind him, "Lois Lane meet Clark Kent, the newest addition to the Daily Planet and your new partner."

Lois's eyes widened in shock and she caught herself and tried to hide her reaction.

"Nice to meet you", she extended her hand professionally.

"Likewise", Clark smiled making her feel slightly nervous.

"You two look like you'll get along just fine", Perry smiled, "And I've got your first assignment…"

"Perry, I'm working on the Intergang story", Lois whined.

"Lois, I've told you to drop that", he answered, "There's no story there. I want you to cover the mayor's press conference. He's announcing the new fire marshal today."

"Fine", she groaned and turned to walk away noticing Clark wasn't following, "Move it or lose it Smallville, I don't have time for hand holding."

Clark nodded and followed her closing the door behind him, leaving Perry alone in his office.

"How the heck did she know he was from Smallville", he wondered and shrugged sitting at his desk.

____________________________________________________________

"Hello to you too", Clark said causing Lois to stop and turn around, "Are you that ashamed of actually knowing me? How come you didn't tell Perry we already knew each other…"

"Why didn't you", she countered.

"I was following your lead", he said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"He was introducing us as strangers, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know", Clark shrugged, "Tell the truth."

"That's rich coming from you", Lois accused.

"Lois… I thought…"

"You're right", she said, "it's in the past, Can we go now, please?"

She turned to walk away. Clark watched her leaving for a second and smirked, then took a step to follow.

"CK", a voice caused him to stop and turn around.

"Jimmy", Clark smiled and hugged his old friend.

"I heard you were back", Jimmy said, "But I had to see it to believe it."

"I'm back", Clark confirmed.

"Has Lois seen you", Jimmy asked.

"Actually", Clark started.

"She has", Lois said walking back to them, "And she's also in a hurry, you ready Kent?"

"Jimmy, can we catch up later", Clark asked.

"Yeah", Jimmy smiled, "You should come for dinner. I know Chloe would want to see you."

"Okay", Clark smiled, "I will."

"Lois, you're coming right", Jimmy smiled, "It is family night and you promised."

Lois gritted her teeth.

"I'll be there."

Jimmy smiled and patted Clark's back.

"It's a date then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"What", Lois asked annoyed.

"Nothing", Clark shrugged.

"No", she said, "You've got something on your mind. Say it."

"Just", he said looking around, "I guess I never thought Chloe and Jimmy would settle down here you know…"

"Why not", Lois asked walking up the stairs.

"I thought she'd prefer going back to Metropolis and so would he after everything."

"Smallville has something Metropolis doesn't", she said knocking on the door, "Family."

Chloe opened the door smiling.

"Hey Lo", she said happily and turned to face the man next to her cousin. She froze in shock. "Clark?"

"Chloe", he smiled.

She laughed softly and pulled him in for a suffocating embrace.

"Oh my God", she whispered over and over in his ear.

"Chloe", he said softly, "I'm back."

"I have so much to tell you", she smiled grabbing his hand and leading him inside, "Jimmy! Clark's back!"

"I know", Jimmy said smiling, "I invited him."

He picked up his jacket and walked up to Lois.

"We're going to get a cup of coffee and let you two talk", Jimmy smiled, "Come on, Lane."

Lois rolled her eyes and followed Jimmy outside.

Chloe smiled at her best friend and lead him to the couch. She sat across from him and smiled knowingly. He felt awkward because of the look she was giving him.

"Chloe", he smiled, "You're creeping me out."

Chloe smiled.

"Sorry", she said, "I just can't believe you're back."

"Well, I am", he said folding his arms and leaning forward, "I'm sorry… for what I said the day I left."

"Water under a very long bridge", she laughed dismissing the entire thing, "it's been years. I think I forgave you the moment I walked out of the kitchen."

"Yeah me too", he smiled.

"So what's with the cryptic return", she asked.

"I needed to come back", he said, "It was time."

She nodded understanding.

"So, how have you been", he asked nonchalant.

"Pregnant", she nodded.

"This whole time", Clark's eyes widened when he asked.

Chloe laughed.

"No, Jimmy and I just found out."

Clark smiled.

"Can I", he nodded toward her belly.

"Definitely", she smiled and leaned back.

Clark focused his eyes and saw through Chloe's skin. He smiled at the sight.

"I think you should invest in two cribs", he smiled.

Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure", she asked.

"Positive", he nodded.

"Well, then I guess I got to find two more godparents."

"Oh", he asked, "You already had them picked?"

"Yeah", she smiled, "Jimmy insisted on family…"

Chloe shrugged.

"Right", Clark nodded.

"So naturally", she continued, "we chose Lois… and you."

Clark looked up a little surprised.

"Me", he asked.

"Don't sound so surprised, Clark", Chloe smiled.

"I am", he said.

She moved to sit down next to him.

"Why", she asked.

"I was gone for so long", he said looking at her, "I thought you'd given up on me."

"You've never given up on me", she smiled, "I wasn't about to pick up that habit."

Clark wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close.

"You'll always be my best friend, Chloe."

"I know", she smiled.

Clark smiled and suddenly turned his face.

"What's wrong", she asked.

"How was Lois", he asked.

"You want the truth", she asked, "Or the sugar coated version?"

Clark looked at her seriously.

"Fine, the truth", she started, "She was a wreck. She threw herself into her work and barely came up for air. I think she always thought she could draw you out, if she'd just be in a little more danger. She risked her life on a daily basis; shut me and Jimmy and the league out. She kept to herself. The only person she kept in touch with was your mom. But, I think that was because she always blamed herself that you were gone."

Clark stood up and paced the floor.

"I did all that to her", he said.

"No, Clark", Chloe said standing behind him, "We all deal differently with loss. This is just the Lois Lane way."

"Why did this have to happen?"

"I believe", Chloe started, "that the ones you tend to fight hardest for, are the ones you don't think you deserve."

Clark turned around.

"And you think you don't deserve Lois because of everything you went through with Alicia and then Lana", Chloe said, "We all deserve to be happy, even you."

Clark smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks Chloe", he said, "But how can you be sure that me and Lois are meant to be?"

"I knew it senior year", she smiled at his confusion.

"Back in school", he asked, "I hated her back then."

"Yeah, she annoyed you and you annoyed her", Chloe smiled, "But it didn't stop you from saving her every time."

"I wasn't going to let people deliberately get hurt", Clark said, "Not even Lois."

"That may be", she said walking closer to him, "But do you remember that day that you were on the dunk tank", she asked, "Lois dunked you…"

"Yeah", he nodded, "What's your point?"

"When you came up for air, and she ran to you", Chloe smiled at the memory, "She muzzled your hair", she looked up at his confused face, "Clark, you had the most genuine smile and I hadn't seen you smile like that, ever. Not even with Lana…"

"Chloe-"

"Lois brought out a side of Clark Kent that everyone else was afraid to look for", Chloe smiled, "It was in that moment that I realized I couldn't fight fate and that you guys were destiny."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Lois stood up to get her fourth cup of coffee since she'd stepped down into the Talon, leaving Clark and Chloe upstairs to talk. She sat down again and took a long gulp. Jimmy stared at her and smiled mockingly.

"What", Lois asked taking another sip.

"You're nervous", he said shaking his head.

"I'm not nervous", she said shaking her hand in denial.

"Yeah you are", he said, "You've gulped down four cups of coffee in record time and you keep looking at the apartment door. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing", she said quickly downing the rest of her coffee.

"I've known you for almost a decade, Lane", Jimmy said, "You're about the closest thing to a mom... I mean sister I could have. I think I know you well enough to know you are more nervous than a teen girl before her first date. What's wrong?"

"It's just", she said, "I never expected him to be back. And now that he is back, I don't know where I stand…"

"With him you mean", Jimmy finished nodding upstairs.

"Exactly, and now he's thrown himself completely back into my life. I mean he's working at the Planet again, not to mention he's paired up with me, so I can't escape him. I mean why come back? Why wait five years and come back suddenly? Did he find what he was looking for… Or is he still looking… It's like five years ago, that man upstairs was one of my best friends in the world and now I don't even know who he is. He's a stranger to me. So yes I'm nervous. And I'm scared. But I'm also happy. It's so complicated."

Jimmy smiled through her whole speech.

"Look, I totally get your hesitation at jumping into this head first all over again", he said, "But isn't what matters the most that he is back… and he wants to try to make it up to you?"

"He doesn't want to-"

"If he didn't", Jimmy said seriously, "Why did he come see you first."

"I wasn't… he went home-"

"To hide", Jimmy said, "Probably didn't even know his mom was there. You were the first person he wanted to see when he got back. And for the record, I want you to note, that I called you two from the get-go."

Lois shook her head and threw her paper napkin at him, which he caught laughing.

"When did Jimmy Olsen get so wise", Lois asked mockingly.

"I think it happened after I found out I was going to be a dad", he said and looked down.

"I'm proud of you Jimbo", she said, "I couldn't have pictured Chloe with anyone but you."

"Thanks", he said, "I learned from the master, Miss Lane."

She smiled. "Thanks for the talk, and the coffee, but I'm going to bail."

"Oh come on", Jimmy said, "I got Cranium!"

"As fun as it is to beat you at that", she said, "I really ought to get back to the apartment in the city before it gets too late. Thanks again for everything. And tell Chloe I'll call her so we can start baby supply shopping soon."

"Alright", he said nodding, "I'll see you at work Monday."

"Bye."

__________________________________________________________________

Lois walked into her apartment and turned on the light before dropping her Chinese take out on the counter. She sighed and went to her phone to check her messages. She pushed the play back button to find the first message to be from her cousin.

_Lois, you suck. I can't believe you left without saying good bye. Anyway, Jimmy said you'd call to start shopping for the baby stuff, but I think we need to invest in two cribs… I'm having twins… Clark x-rayed me and told me the news. I wanted you to be the second person I told, directly after Jimmy of course. Well, I love you. And call me okay. We should have lunch or something. Keep in touch, cuz._

"Twins, huh", Lois laughed softly, "Way to go Jim."

_To delete this message press 1, to replay this message press-_

Lois pushed the delete button to hear the next message play.

_Lois, it's Perry, Alice wants you to come out to dinner tomorrow night. She won't take no for an answer. So you better be here at 7:45 sharp, Lane. I'll see you then. Bye._

She pushed the delete button again.

_No more messages-_

"Great", Lois mumbled falling back on her couch.

She grabbed the nearest pillow and wrapped her arms around it tightly. She felt so sleepy all of a sudden and sighed when she heard her stomach growling. She pushed herself off the couch and went to the kitchen preparing a plate of noodles and garlic chicken for herself. She went to her small dining table and sat down to eat. Tomorrow would be another day, but for now she was going to enjoy her garlic chicken and noodles. The rest of the world be damned.

____________________________________________________________________

Clark walked up the stairs into his loft and sat on his old red couch. He leaned forward when an old picture caught his eye. He stood up to take a closer look and smiled softly when he saw it was the one taken on Chloe's wedding day almost six years ago. He was standing next Lois, who was in between him and Chloe, with Jimmy on the end. It was a perfect shot. Taken just before all hell broke loose and Doomsday kidnapped Chloe. It was before Lana returned. Before he almost kissed Lois, and months before he left her in Bruce Wayne's courtyard to protect her from himself.

This picture was taken a lifetime ago. It was a moment captured in time of one of the happiest moments of their lives. Chloe and Jimmy had just gotten married, and naturally Clark being the escort and best man and Lois as the master of ceremony and maid of honor, there was a picture of the four of them. He smiled softly looking at Lois's smiling face. The people in this picture no longer existed. Lois didn't even know his secret then, and in any case by default neither did Chloe, since her mind wipe the week before the wedding. No, they were different people now.

He was different now.

Somehow, he just had to prove that to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Lois was typing away at her computer on Monday morning and sighed softly when a huge cup of coffee from the corner vendor appeared in front of her. She looked up to none other than a smiling Clark Kent.

"I thought I'd come bearing gifts before I even attempted to talk to you."

She grabbed her new coffee and stood to walk to the fax machine.

"Thank you", she mumbled over her shoulder.

"You disappeared the other night", he said following her, "What happened?"

"I realized I had work left over", she said grabbing her papers from the fax and walking back to her desk.

"So naturally", he said following her again, "You go home on a Friday night to work…"

"It's not as bad as it sounds", she said, "I got to catch up on my tivo."

"Sounds exciting", he said sarcastically taking a sip from his own coffee.

"It was", she mumbled looking over her papers.

"Lois", he said sitting on the edge of her desk, "Why didn't you just tell me you were uncomfortable with me being there? I would have left…"

"I wasn't uncomfortable", she said quickly, "I just had things to do."

"Like proof read an article on a mayor's press conference, something you could do in your sleep", he said, "And catching up on reality TV shows from the week… yeah you had a lot to do."

"Look, if you're going to mock me", she said, "I'd rather you take it elsewhere."

Clark held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Good", she said and handed him a manila folder, "here. You can go work on this."

"What's this?"

"Oliver tipped us off."

Clark looked down and read the first name the jumped at him.

"Lana."

"I'm sorry, Clark."

"Lana's not working with Luthor Corp, Lois."

"How do you know", she asked.

"Because I know her", Clark said looking at Lois, "She's got to be in some sort of trouble."

"The only trouble she's in is legal trouble", Lois said crossing her arms, "Ollie says that she's been working with some old Luthor Corp experiments and not the philanthropist stuff."

She leaned in a whispered. "33.1…"

"Lana isn't involved in 33.1."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Fine, you want to prove her innocence go ahead. It's now officially your story. Good luck."

She turned and grabbed her purse and walked away from him, leaving him alone looking over the Intel supplied by Oliver.

__________________________________________________________

"Ugh", Lois mumbled, "He's still in love with her…."

"Um… who?"

Lois turned around noticing she wasn't alone in the elevator lift.

"Richard White", she smiled a greeting.

"Lois Lane", he nodded curtly, "Going down?"

"In more ways than one", she smiled.

"Yeah I know the feeling", he said, "So where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I needed to get out of the office", she said, "I figured I'd get a coffee break out of it."

He looked at her hand and the almost full cup in her hand.

"Another one?"

She looked down and noticed she was still holding the coffee Clark has bought her. He'd ordered it just the way she liked it too. She smiled sadly.

"Um… if you and the coffee need some time to reconcile I can leave you two alone", he said smiling.

"No", she smiled, "I just… it's nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I was bringing my father his lunch", Richard said with a hint of humiliation, "Living at my parents even if it is for a few days is making me feel like a teenager again."

"How long you staying?"

They both walked out of the elevator when it dinged in the Daily Planet lobby.

"Permanently.

She stopped walking. "You're moving to Metropolis?"

"Yeah I am. I got a job as the assistant DA and I took it. I'm just staying at my parents until I can get an apartment close to work. I'm actually on my way now to look at some properties… if you're not busy and since you needed to get out of the office, maybe you could come with me. You know to tell me where all the good locations are and stuff."

He was smiling and that alone made Lois smile and want to go with him.

"Come on", he said when she hesitated, "There's a cup of coffee in it for you."

"I already have coffee", she said stating the obvious, but realizing the double meaning of her words.

"But this one won't be cold", he said not realizing how true his words were.

She paused for a second and looked down at her cup, then turned her eyes to a nearby trash can, and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the trash and threw her cup in it violently.

"Let's go", she smiled.

"Great", Richard smiled, "And if you behave I'll throw in lunch."

"Consider me a perfect angel the rest of the morning."

___________________________________________________________

"Hey CK", Jimmy said walking up to his desk, "You seen Lois?"

"Not for some time", Clark said never taking his eyes of the screen, "Why what's up?"

"She's not answering her phone and I have that information she wanted on La-", Jimmy caught himself, "Never mind… I'll just wait for her."

Clark looked at his friend and smiled.

"It's okay", Clark said, "It's about Lana. Lois already filled me in… briefly… What'd you find?"

"Lana."

"What?"

"She's staying in Buenos Aires, Argentina", Jimmy said, "I found her through a voice recognition software Oliver gave me…"

"Thanks Jimmy", Clark said standing, "If Lois comes back tell her…. Tell her I went to my place to pack. And tell her where I'm going. She'll understand."

"Sure thing, CK", Jimmy said, "Are you going to tell the Chief?"

"Yeah….", Clark said realizing he couldn't just fly down there on whim without telling his boss, "I'll go tell him now."

"Alright, CK", Jimmy said, "If Lois comes back I'll tell her you're packing to go to South America."

___________________________________________________

A few hours later, Lois and Richard sat in a nearby restaurant talking and eating lunch. She was laughing at an old story about his funny family Christmases.

"You know", she said taking a sip of her water; "I was invited this year."

"It's a shame you didn't make it", he said seriously, "Would have made the holidays a lot better with you there."

Lois blushed at his words.

"Thanks", she smiled, "I just had some work and you know…."

"My dad tends to work his employees to the max", Richard said smiling, "I understand completely."

"Christmas at my house growing up was nothing like yours", she said seriously, "When my mom died, my dad kind of abolished the holiday altogether."

"That's terrible", Richard said sincerely.

"Tell me about it", Lois said, "Imagine being six and being denied a Christmas tree."

"Wow, I didn't-"

"I know", she smiled, "So let's change the subject."

"Please", Richard tried smiling but still felt guilty he surfaced some painful memories for her.

"When did you decide to move back", she asked taking a bite of her salad.

He thought about how he could answer that question honestly.

"I think it was in the summer", he said slowly, "When I walked into the bull pen of the Daily Planet and realized that the most beautiful woman in the world worked there."

Lois almost choked on her salad.

"Really", she strained.

"That was cheesy."

Lois laughed softly at first and then her outburst got louder.

"Yeah", she couldn't breathe, "It… was…."

Richard laughed at himself.

"I meant it though", he said causing her to stop her fit of giggles, "I knew I wanted to live here to try to get to know you better…"

"Richard", she started.

"I'm not expecting you to jump into my arms, Lois", he said seriously, "I just want a chance to be in your company."

She smiled at the man in front of her. "Okay. As friends though."

"I'll take what I get", he said smiling.

Lois smiled. "We better get back."

He nodded and called for the bill.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"This is my stop", Lois pointed up to the giant globe in front of the Daily Planet building, "Lunch was… nice."

"Just nice", Richard strained leaning his head to the side and clenching his teeth in mock hurt.

"Better than nice", Lois said, "I had fun."

"Who knew Lois Lane could have fun?"

"Very funny", she smiled.

"So how about dinner", he asked suddenly.

"Richard… I told you… just-"

"Friends", he said nodding in agreement, "How is dinner with me now any different from the dinner on Saturday night at my parents house this past weekend."

"Simple: your parents won't be there."

"Says who", he said shrugging, "We'll bring them along too."

"You want to go on a date with your parents", she asked surprised.

"I didn't say date", he said pointing his index finger at her, "You said date."

He had her there.

"I'll get back to you", she smiled turning around.

"If you do decide to join me for a wonderful dinner, then tonight is always good."

"On a Monday?"

"You don't eat on Mondays", he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I mean, of course", she said stating the obvious.

"Then it's a date", he said straining the word.

"I haven't said yes yet", she answered.

"You said yeah I mean of course", he smiled, "Sounded like a yes to me."

"I was saying yes to eating on Mondays", she laughed.

"Eating on Mondays with me", he clarified.

"You are so annoying", she laughed, "Do you always annoy girls before you even date them."

"What are you talking about", he asked, "I've had at least two dates with you already."

"What", she asked, "No you haven't."

"Yeah I have", he said holding up one hand, "Saturday night we had dinner and today we had lunch."

She laughed softly. "I'll call you. Let you know if I can make it tonight or not."

"Fair enough", he smiled, "I'll see you around, Miss Lane."

He smirked and started walking away from her. Lois shook her head at his retreating figure and entered the building.

_____________________________________________________________

"Oh hey Lois", Jimmy called out as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, "I got that Intel for you and I already gave it to Clark."

She nodded. "Alright, where is he?"

"At home packing."

"What", she screeched.

"He's on his way to South America….", Jimmy said slowly.

"For what", she asked, "What's in South America?"

"Lana", Jimmy said, "I found her. Told Clark and he left soon after."

"Uh huh", Lois said crossing her arms, "He didn't wait for me."

"He didn't know where you'd gone", Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, "I guess he's waiting for your call to book the flight."

"Don't count on it", she mumbled walking to her desk.

"What did you say", Jimmy asked and when she ignored him picking up her phone a second later, "What are you doing?"

"Making plans", she sneered, "Hey Richard. I'm actually going to be free tonight. Turns out my partner went after a story without me. Eight o'clock sounds great. I'll be ready. See you tonight."

She hung up the phone and sat in her chair.

"Was that Richard White", Jimmy asked, "As in Perry White's son?"

"Yes it was", she said, "Caught him downstairs, we had lunch and he asked me to dinner."

"Lois Lane is going on a date", Jimmy asked.

"It's not a date", she corrected.

"Then what is it", he smirked.

"It's two friends getting together to eat dinner", she relented at Jimmy's smirking face, "Fine it's a date. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Cause you haven't been on one in years", he shrugged, "But I'm glad you're getting out of your shell Lois. It's good for you."

"Thanks Jim", she smiled, "So, I better get to work…."

"I'll leave you alone."

He left her alone at her desk smiling like a little kid in candy story, and Jimmy laughed all the way back to his desk.

________________________________________________________________

Clark landed in Buenos Aires as himself, since Superman had not made his return to the world yet. He landed somewhere in the woods and sped into town. Holding up a picture of Lana from Jimmy's file, he walked around from person to person, asking in Spanish. He'd picked up the language during his training with Jor-El. No one had seen her and no one knew who she was.

Clark was getting fed up, and thinking that there might have been some mistake.

"Clark?"

He turned around at the sound of his name and tried to smile.

"Lana", he said, "I've been looking for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Well", she smiled, "You found me…"

"Jimmy found you", Clark clarified, "I just followed the leads here…"

"What are you doing here, Clark?"

"Are you working for Luthor corp?"

"Is this on the record or off", Lana asked softly.

"Lana…"

"Clark, I know I can trust you", she said sadly, "I just need you to trust me this time."

He walked closer to her and leaned in to hug her. He held on tightly and she hugged him to her as tight as she could. It had been years since the last time they saw each other, and even though her leaving was a mutual decision, it didn't mean she wondered every day of her life "what if". "What if" she'd ended up with Clark? "What if" she'd never married Lex? Her "what ifs" went as far back as to her decision to go to Paris, where she met Jason, and got involved in that quest for the stones. Lana closed her eyes, taking comfort in his arms around her and his scent invading her nostrils.

"We should probably get out of public eye", she said.

He nodded and allowed her to take his hand and lead him to a small apartment nearby. He figured it was hers and that it was a safe place they could talk.

"You want to tell me what it is that you're involved in", he asked x-raying the room for any bugs to be sure.

"It's safe", she said knowing what he was doing, "It's been swept."

"Lana", Clark turned to her, "What are you involved in?"

"I'm working with Dr. Ghroll."

"Lex's scientist", Clark asked.

"Yeah", she said, "He has proof Lex is alive. We've been putting evidence together. Building a case against him for when he decides to turn up again."

"Why are you working with him", Clark asked, "why not contact me or Oliver or Chloe… we would have helped."

"This is something I wanted to do alone", she said, "I couldn't involve you anymore. I wanted you and everyone I've ever cared about out of Lex's radar. I was protecting you."

"Did you find anything", he asked turning the conversation around.

"We found a dismantled lab here. We believe it housed the meteor infected…"

"33.1", Clark said and knew he was right when she nodded.

"We figured we could link Lex and Tess and that would be more than enough to get him on trial here", Lana said, "He doesn't have as much influence international. If I can prove that Lex was experimenting on people illegally here, they won't let him slip through the cracks."

"Still", Clark said, "Why all the secrecy? You know you turned up on Oliver's radar and by default the Planet's…"

"That little bread crumb was dropped on purpose….", she admitted.

"For who", he asked.

"For you", she answered honestly, "I wanted you to find me."

"Lana", he started.

"I know", she smiled, "So how is Lois?"

"Not talking to me", Clark snorted, "She's kind of upset about my hiatus and my return…"

"It was five years Clark", she said, "Did you really expect her to wait around for you", Lana asked.

"I guess I hoped she would", he answered honestly.

Lana nodded understanding. She felt the same way about him.

"Maybe you can come to the facility", Lana said, "We could use your x-ray ability to sweep the place for any clues as to what exactly Lex was doing there."

"Yeah", he said, "Where is this place?"

"Just outside the city limits", she said, "We can take my jeep."

Clark nodded and followed her out the door.

______________________________________________

Lois opened her front door and smiled at the bouquet of wild flowers Richard was holding. He held them out to her and smiled.

"I was going to go with red roses, but you seemed more like a wild flowers kind of girl, so…"

"Good choice", she smiled taking the flowers, "they're beautiful. Come in."

She moved aside to let him come into the apartment.

"They actually don't compare to your beauty when they're in your presence", he said softly causing her to blush.

"Thanks", she smiled, "I'm just going to put these in water before we go."

He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, a trait she noticed, was a lot like Clark's. She shook her head trying to let go of any thoughts of Clark. He was somewhere in South America, no doubt already with Lana, and she was not going to dwell on them tonight.

"Lois", Richard called out softly, "You okay? It's like you went someplace else a moment ago…"

"I'm fine", she said moving into the kitchen, "Give me a minute…."

"Take your time", he said nodding his approval.

She walked into her kitchen thankful for the wall that obscured his view of her. She looked under the sink for a vase and poured water into it. She placed the flowers in the vase and sighed settling her hands flat on the counter. She closed her eyes and sighed again. Breathing in and out, she composed herself and made sure she had her emotions in check. Clark didn't think of her when he flew down to Argentina, and she wasn't going to think of him when she went out with Richard tonight. But why was it so hard to stop thinking about him?

"Get out of my head", she muttered clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly.

She breathed in and out again and counted to ten. Then plastering a smile on her face, she walked to her living room to meet Richard.

"Sorry, couldn't find a vase", she lied.

"Not a problem", he smiled, "You look great."

"Thanks", she smiled at the compliment, "You clean up well."

"You ready", he said pointing to the door behind him.

"As I'll ever be", she said and he opened the door open for her as both exited her apartment.

________________________________________________________

"Nothing", Lana asked Clark after he'd come back from checking other rooms in the abandoned laboratory.

"No", he shook his head, "Lex cleaned house, didn't even leave a finger print."

"Damn it", Lana said slapping hard on the table.

"Hey", Clark said walking up to her and grabbing her by the shoulders, "we'll get him. You're not alone in this."

Lana looked into his blue eyes and blinked slowly. She felt her heart flutter and smiled softly. She'd missed him. She'd missed the comfort his arms brought her and the safety. His deep, soothing voice was rattling her inner core. God, how she missed him! She licked her lips that were suddenly dry. She leaned up and kissed him. It had been more than five years since she tasted those lips. She darted out her tongue and licked his upper lip, begging him for entrance. When he finally relented, she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Clark picked her up and sat her on the table never breaking the kiss. Lana laid back and he leaned over her, kissing her more feverishly than before.

Suddenly, thoughts entered his head a mile a minute. Thoughts of Lois and her hurt face the last time she caught him with Lana. Thoughts of her smiling face before he left five years ago. He broke the kiss and pulled back, getting off her.

"Lana, wait stop", he said, "I can't. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Clark", Lana said scooting to the edge of the table he placed her on so she could hop off, "You kissed me back. You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me anymore."

"But Lois", he said, "I can't. Lana I'll always care about you. But I love her. I'm in love with her."

Lana nodded sadly. "You've made your decision", she shrugged her shoulders, "You should get back."

"I'm sorry", Clark said turning to leave, "Will you get home okay?"

"Yeah", she said, "I'll be okay…"

"Lana, I really am-"

"Just go Clark", she said, "And please… don't come back…"

"This is it then", he said, "We just weren't meant to be together."

"This is closure", Lana said, "Clark, I wish you all the happiness and if Lois is that for you… don't let her go so easily."

"I won't", he smiled more determined, "Lana, you'll find the right guy for you."

She smiled and nodded in the direction of the door.

"GO!"

He nodded and super sped away. He took to the air the moment he was outside heading straight to Lois's apartment. It was time they had a talk and he wasn't taking no for an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: In honor of the release of the Smallville Season 8 cast promo pictures!!!! I am giving you this chapter... and also, because last night's Smallville is officially my favorite episode and I have finally got it on Itunes.... So over all I am in a GREAT (think tony the tiger) mood =] Even though you might not be happy with me... after reading this chapter.... but I promise.... The night is always darkest before the dawn (I'm channeling my inner Harvey Dent lol). As always, please read and review =]

Chapter 10

"So, you literally fell of the roof", Lois was laughing, "What did you think you could fly?"

Richard smiled. "I was six years old. What six year doesn't want to fly?"

Lois smiled once she reached her apartment door. "I had a great time tonight Richard. Thank you for dinner."

"Yeah me too", he said, "We should do it again sometime."

"Sometime soon", she nodded and opened her door to find her apartment was dark. Didn't she leave a light on?

"Didn't you leave a light on", he asked saying her thoughts aloud.

"Yeah I was just thinking that", she said slowly.

"Wait here", he said and pulled out his gun, "Just in case."

"You have a gun", she whispered.

He put his fingers to his lips to shush her. Richard stepped deeper into the apartment to find a figure near the window. He slowly padded toward him pointing the gun, when the lights went on the face of the figure became clearer. When the figure went to attack, Richard drew his gun to fire.

"Wait stop", Lois called just before he pulled the trigger, "It's my partner. Clark, what the hell are you doing here?"

Clark looked from Lois to Richard and then from Richard to Lois again. That was when he noticed she was wearing a short black dress and that she had just come in with a stranger.

"So you're the famous Clark Kent", Richard laughed extending his hand and putting his gun away, "Sorry, about the gun I thought you were some burglar or something… I'm Richard White."

Clark shook his hand numbly. "It's okay."

"Clark", Lois said closing her door, "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to um… you know never mind. It can wait", he said walking toward the door.

"Clark", she asked, "Did you just get back from South America?"

He stopped with his hand on the door. "Yeah I did."

"And", she asked, "What'd you find?"

He thought about telling her. He really did. But he'd never felt so hurt and so betrayed. Lois had been on a date while he was gone. She was out with this complete stranger. Wait, White… Richard White?

He turned back around. "Richard White? Perry White's son?"

"The one and only", Richard smiled ignorantly.

Clark only nodded and turned to leave again. "Nothing Lois, it was a dried up lead. Lana was already gone by the time I got there. There's no sign of Lex and no sign of 33.1. I'll call Oliver and tell him to stop looking. I'm killing the story."

Sure, he lied. But he was upset and angry and not rational at all.

"Good night, Lois", he said opening the door and walking out.

She stayed behind wrapping her arms around her body.

"Strange guy", Richard said.

She closed her eyes sadly. He'd lied. She could tell that he had been lying about what happened in Argentina. Did he seriously think after all this time; she wouldn't be able to tell when he was lying. That was an insult to their friendship.

"Richard", she said wrapping her arms around her, "You should go."

"Everything okay", he asked sincerely.

"Yeah", she nodded sadly and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for tonight. But we can't repeat it."

"I'm sorry… I don't understand…"

"I thought I was over someone else", she said honestly, "and you don't deserve to be stringed along. I'm so sorry."

He nodded at her honesty. "I appreciate your honesty. But I really like you Lois… and I love a challenge. So I'm not giving up."

He nodded and walked out of the apartment the same way Clark did. She put the dead bolt and sighed as she walked to her room to shower and change into her pajamas for sleep. She felt this unknown feeling of hurt, anguish, jealousy, betrayal, incompetence and even anger all rolled into one giant feeling. She cried a little or a lot, she didn't know, in the shower. It became hard to tell which water droplets were from the shower head and which ones were actual tears. She crawled into bed silently and turned out her bedside lamp. She rolled from side to side and realized she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, deciding to just wait for the sun and morning to come.

__________________________________________________

Somewhere across town, Clark Kent was in the same predicament. He'd showered as soon as he got home because of his trip and had been sitting up in his bed staring at the phone for the last hour. He wanted so bad to call her. He wanted to tell her the truth. That he loved her. That he wasn't going to step aside for someone else to come in a sweep her off her feet. He looked to the balcony of his apartment. Deciding he wanted to see her, he dressed in his Superman suit, not realizing it'd be the first time he wore it in five years. He was getting sloppy but at this point he didn't care. He had to see her.

He slipped out of the balcony and shot to the sky with a sonic boom, toward her apartment.

He flew through the city of Metropolis, until he reached her bedroom window. He peered inside to see her and noticed she was lying in bed. He used his super hearing and heard her sniffle. Lois was crying. Was it because of him? Had he unknowingly caused her pain? Did Richard hurt her? He'd kill him with his bare hands if he did. Then Clark realized what he was thinking.

This wasn't like him. He wasn't violent. But Lois brought out the best and worst in him. Loving her was exhilarating and dangerous, but exciting and beautiful at the same time. It made him feel like the most powerful man in the universe but at the same time the weakest. And sometimes he felt like the wisest man on Earth but yet there were times he found himself being foolish. Like tonight, when he overreacted and shut her out. The real reason he shut her out, wasn't because she'd gone on a date. It was because of what he'd done. He was trying to justify kissing Lana and compare it to Lois seeing another man.

There was no comparison and he knew this. Lois spent a few hours in someone's company, he'd kissed an ex girlfriend. The only ex girlfriend Lois felt intimidated by. He'd brought her biggest fear to life, and that was killing him. He'd deliberately hurt her. He felt the hot tears sting his cheeks and wiped them away roughly. Not caring that it hurt his face in the process. He deserved the pain. He only wished he could take on her pain as well.

He suddenly heard stirring in the room, she was moving and he shot to the sky quickly, not caring of the boom he knew she'd hear.

______________________________________________________

Lois looked to her window and could have sworn she saw someone floating outside. When she heard the sonic boom, she was absolutely sure. She shot out of bed and ran to her window opening it fully and sticking half her body out.

"Clark?"

When she heard nothing and saw no one, she let the tears fall freely, and slid to the ground in front of the window. She lay there the rest of the night, in case he came back. At least this way, she hoped, she wouldn't miss him if he did come back to her window.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This is probably one of my favorite chapters that I've ever written, because it shows the two dynamics in the Lois and Clark relationship. When you read you'll understand. Please review after this one. I think I poured my heart and soul into the final scene.... And I really love spoiling you guys, but then again you spoil me with all your reviews so.. its a fair trade =]

Chapter 11

Clark stepped off the elevator on to his floor of the Daily Planet. He fixed his glasses on his face and looked around. He looked up toward the bull pen and noticed Perry talking to his son. He sighed awkwardly and walked toward his desk.

"Clark", Perry said walking over to his desk, "I want you to meet my son."

"Actually, Chief", Clark smiled tightly and politely, "We already met."

"You did", Perry asked turning to look at his son.

"Yeah, dad", Richard smiled, "Didn't I tell you… we met yesterday…"

"No", Perry said suspiciously, "Where?"

"Lo-"

"Lois introduced us yesterday", Richard said pleading with Clark silently to follow his lead, "When I came by to drop off your lunch."

Perry looked at Clark for verification.

"Yeah", Clark lied, "We met right here. Yesterday, before I left for Argentina."

"How did that go by the way", Perry asked.

"Dead end", Clark lied, "Lana was gone and so was all the proof. I think the story is dried up."

"I'm sorry, Clark."

"It's okay", Clark sighed, "It's better this way."

"Who's Lana", Richard asked.

"The love of Clark's life", Perry smiled, "Very beautiful and from his hometown."

"Actually, Chief", Clark corrected when he noticed Richard's smug face, "She's more like just an ex girlfriend."

"Are you kidding me", Perry said, "Richie, I thought for sure those two were going to get married with 2 kids and live on his parent's farm."

Clark tried to smile. "Not exactly."

"Wow, she seems like a great girl…."

"Who's a great girl", Lois chose that moment to walk into their conversation. She looked at Clark briefly and lowered her gaze when he looked away from her.

Richard noticed the exchange. "The love of Clark's life, according to my dad anyway…. Lana, I think it was…."

"Oh", Lois said going to sit in her chair, "You know Lana, Chief?"

"Know her", Perry asked, "I practically harassed her when I rolled into Smallville. Kent here protected her from me. This boy would turn the world on its axis for her."

Lois nodded and looked at Clark. "Or at the very least lie for her."

Clark looked up at her words, realizing instantly that she knew. And why wouldn't she? Lois Lane knew Clark Kent better than anyone in the world.

"Well", Perry said, "I'll leave my two ace reporters to work. Come on, Richie… let's go grab some lunch."

Richard waved at the two sitting down, and winked at Lois, before following his dad. Clark noticed the exchange and growled softly. Lois hearing him glanced at him and shook her head. She stood up and walked over to the coffee machine for a refill. Clark got up from his own chair and followed her.

"We have to talk", he said standing next to her.

"About", she asked coolly.

"About… us", he stressed.

"Hmm… us…", she said looking up at him and picking up her coffee, "There is no us. There's you and there's me. But there's no us. And I think there never really was."

"Lois, don't do this, don't shut me out."

She stopped walking away from him. "Okay, let's talk. Let's talk about how you flew down to another country to find your ex girlfriend without even thinking about letting me know. I had to find out from Jimmy's slip up. Or we can talk about how you're lying for said ex, and hiding something from me. Yet again, just like old times, huh Clark? Or maybe we can talk about how you feel the need to channel your inner caveman whenever you are anywhere near Richard… what is up with that anyway? I mean seriously…. Did you honestly think that because you came back out of nowhere you have the right to control who I do or don't date?"

By now everyone in the bullpen were looking at the two partners, in utter shock.

Clark looked around embarrassed. "Lois", he clenched his teeth, "Can we go talk about this somewhere less public?"

"Fine", she said putting her mug down and walking ahead of him.

He knew he was supposed to follow and so he did. But before they could reach a conference room, Perry came back into the bullpen.

"Lois! Clark! My office now!"

Lois slumped her shoulders and changed route to Perry's office. Clark followed in suit and shut the door; expectant of the verbal beating Perry was going to give them over what he assumed was their recent argument.

"Yeah Chief", Lois asked bravely.

"Why didn't you two tell me Superman was back?"

"What", Lois and Clark asked simultaneously.

"I had to hear about it from The Inquisitor", Perry said holding up the morning paper from the rival source, "They have pictures of Superman flying around the city last night."

"Oh um", Lois stumbled.

"Yeah, he didn't want to make a big deal, I guess", Clark saved.

"Metropolis's hero returns", Perry said standing, "It's a big deal. I want you two to track him down and I want a front page worthy exclusive. You got that?"

"Yes", they both nodded.

"Good, get me on the cell. I left Richard downstairs but the newspaper stand."

"Okay", Clark smiled tightly.

They both exited Perry's office and slipped into a nearby empty conference room. Clark closed the door and checked to make sure no one noticed them.

"Okay, Lois-"

"It was you wasn't it", she turned her arms wrapped tightly around her, "Outside my window last night. It was you."

"Yes", he answered honestly.

"You're crazy", she said, "What you wanted to make sure he wasn't spending the night. I knew it! I felt it. I thought I was going crazy but I knew it-"

"Lois", Clark said walking closer to her trying to calm her down by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me", she said, "I don't even know you anymore. What happened in Argentina? Tell me the truth."

"Lois… nothing-"

"Clark, I'm giving you one last chance, if you lie I swear I'm walking out", she said sternly.

He knew she was serious, and he knew she could always call him on his lies. He chose not to take the chance and that it'd be better to just be honest.

"Lana kissed me", he said softly, "It was nothing… I pulled away and…"

"Did you kiss her back", she asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes", he said without hesitating, "But only for like a second I swear… I broke it off quick. It was a momentary lapse in judgment."

She rubbed her face in annoyance. "Okay."

"Okay", he asked.

"Yeah", she said, "We're not together."

"Lois, that's not what I want-"

"It's all that can be. We keep hurting each other Clark. Maybe we're just not meant to be."

Clark stepped closer to her. He lifted her chin up and closed the distance with his lips. He felt her sigh into the kiss, and he chose to ask for permission with his tongue. When she accepted, he kissed her deeply, holding her head closer to his face. He explored every inch of her mouth, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the little hairs at the end of his head. He turned his head to the side deepening the kiss. He knew she'd have to come up for air soon, but he wouldn't pull away until she would. Lois needing air desperately broke the kiss what felt like minutes, but couldn't be more than seconds later. She pulled away and looked down at his chest quietly. She didn't move out of his arms, because she liked the feeling of his ragged breath on her face.

"How can you kiss me like that, and still think we're not meant to be", Clark whispered.

"Clark", she said in a tone that was barely above a whisper.

"Please, don't shut me out Lois", he said, "I love you. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made. But they were my mistakes to make…"

She nodded with tears on her face. "I can't face another heartbreak, Clark."

"I don't want to break your heart, Lois", he said, "I want to protect it."

Lois nodded. "What if you can't?"

Clark looked down at her, doubt surging into his heart. What if he did hurt her again? He knew he loved her, and that she loved him. But what if love wasn't enough? What if she needed more than that? Right now she needed a guarantee that he wouldn't break her again, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't give her that. He stared after her when she pulled herself out of his arms, and walked out the door, leaving him alone in the empty conference room with just his thoughts and the sound of his heart breaking.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: I took a lot into consideration when writing this chapter. Like the fact that no one wants Lois and Richard together. This chapter is for you. I really wanted him to be a likeable character. So I guess, this is when writer's give a character a heroic send-off.... He might make some guest appearances later... especially since he is the new DA... and Lois and Clark might have to work with him at one point.... I have some fun ideas about Lois covering for Clark's secret to Richard and him suspecting something odd about Clark.. Like why he's always the first one on all the crime scenes (it's about time this tidbit from Smallville, stops being overlooked)... But yeah. Read and review! This one's for all of you... =]

Chapter 12

Lois was at her apartment a week later, working on her laptop with the television muted in the background. She was working on a Superman story, about the hero saving an orphanage that went up in flames. Apparently, Clark had embraced his alter-ego. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss though. It was just… so full of passion. They way he held her. They way he kissed her. She stared at her screen, rereading the same sentence for the twentieth time, when someone knocked on her door.

She opened the door and smiled. "Richard."

"Hey", he said, "can I come in?"

"Yeah", she moved aside, "I've been meaning to call you…"

"Yeah", he said, "I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you since our date…."

"Um… you know I've just been busy."

He looked at her open computer. "Working on a story?"

"Superman saves the day… again."

"What is it with this guy", Richard asked, "I mean what's with the tight clothes…"

"Helps with the wind resistance", she mumbled and then caught herself.

Richard looked back at her smiling. "He tell you that in an interview?"

"Something like that", she said closing her laptop, "So what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you", he tried.

"Yeah right", she said, "No seriously…"

"I wanted to see you", he said honestly, "I thought dinner was great and I wanted a repeat…"

She smiled. "Dinner was great. But Richard, we can't."

"I don't understand-"

"You're Perry's son", she said, "It's weird and he's like a dad to me… and I hate that we kept our date from him…."

"We'll tell him", Richard said, "I hate lying too…"

"It's more complicated than that…", she said softly, "I'm in love with someone else…"

Richard tried to smile and nodded, finally understanding. "Clark…"

"Yes", she admitted.

"So what happened between you two", he asked.

"A lot", she said.

"Nothing you want to talk about", he tried.

"Not really", she said picking up her computer and moving it to the counter.

"He seems like a good guy…"

"He's a great guy", Lois smiled.

"So why aren't you together…?"

"It's complicated", she said.

"I'm pretty quick to understand", he said, "Try me. I'll be your unbiased ear."

"Okay", she said, "It's like I know I love him, and I know that he loves me. But I just can't seem to get over that he keeps things from me. He broke my heart once, left me behind to find himself. I just don't know if I trust him enough to try again…"

"But if you don't try then you'll never know…"

She looked at him. "That's true…"

"So what's stopping you", he asked.

"That girl he left behind in the rain is still on the surface", Lois said sadly, "she left this unbreakable wall… And it's laced with Clark Kent's weakness apparently, because he can't get near it to break it down."

"Then you need to break it", Richard said, "You know when I met you… I knew your heart belonged to someone else. And I guess I knew it when I saw you two together. But Lois, you don't realize that you've got his heart too. And he's risking just as much as you are."

"I know", she said, "And I know I'm being selfish…. I can't help it."

"It's your instinct to survive", he nodded, "And I know it's hard to guarantee yourself that you'll never suffer a broken heart again. He can't even guarantee that. But, you need to ask yourself… not if he'll end up breaking your heart but if he'll do it knowingly… And I've only met him twice and even I can tell you that he won't."

Lois smiled. She knew that from the beginning.

______________________________________________________________

Clark sat on his couch attempting to watch TV when someone knocked on the door of his apartment. He got up to answer it.

"Hey Clark", Chloe smiled from the other side.

"Chloe", he smiled sadly, "Come in."

"You know", she said, "I can't believe I haven't been here…"

"Yeah", he said, "I've only been moved in a couple of weeks…"

"So", she said, "I hear you and Lois are on the outs…"

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing", Chloe said, "I heard it from Jimmy."

"Well, she's not talking to me. It's been a week."

"What happened", Chloe asked sitting down.

"I kissed her", Clark said.

"Kissed who", Chloe asked, "Lois?"

"Yeah", Clark smiled and then stopped smiling, "But Lana kissed me before that and I told Lois and so she's got this idea that we're not meant to be… But I know we are Chloe… I've never felt this way before. Not even with Lana. It was never like this."

"Clark, I know you love her", Chloe smiled, "Just give her time. She'll come around. It can't be easy to have you back. Especially after the way you left, Clark, she just needs to get used to you being back."

"You don't think I regret that every day of my life since then", Clark asked.

Chloe stood and smiled at her best friend. "I know you do. And that's what makes you more human than most of us. Clark, you have all these superpowers that normal people can only dream of. But your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness. And it's that you do feel and your ability to see the best in people."

Clark smiled and hugged her tightly. "You're my best friend, Chloe. The best friend I could have ever had."

"I'll always be your friend, Clark", Chloe smiled, "But trust me. Give it time and Lois will come back to you."

Clark smiled. "Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Jimmy", Clark said walking up to him as soon as he stepped into work the next morning, "Have you seen Lois?"

"You didn't hear", Jimmy asked, "Chief sent her on some assignment… She's downtown."

"What's the story", Clark asked.

"Power outages", Jimmy smiled, "Not her choice…"

Clark smiled. Lois must be furious. "I guess I'll go help out."

"I'd steer clear", Jimmy warned, "She was in a Lois mood when she left."

"I think I can take it", Clark smiled, "Tell the Chief where I went."

"Sure thing, CK", Jimmy smiled, "Good luck."

Clark smiled and left the Daily Planet, super speeding toward her heartbeat.

________________________________________________________

"Listen buddy, I don't want to be here and obviously you don't want me here", Lois was telling an employee at the Metropolis Power Plant, "So the quicker you give me a statement… the quicker I'll be out of your hair."

"Listen lady", the guy snarled, "I don't care who you are what paper you're from. No press."

"Fine", she growled at the man's retreating figure.

"Ouch."

She turned to see Clark standing next to her. "What are you doing here", she asked surprised.

"Jimmy said you were down here", Clark smiled, "What's the scoop… maybe I can help…"

"There is no scoop", Lois said, "This is punishment."

Clark laughed. "Come on Lois. What could Perry honestly be punishing you for?"

She looked at him sternly, and then it dawned on him, Richard.

"Oh, he find out about you and Richard", Clark asked.

"Yeah and he wasn't too happy we kept it from him", Lois sighed, "I mean it was one date. It wasn't like I was going to see him again…"

Clark looked up at her. "You're not?"

She lowered her gaze and smiled shaking her head. Then she looked up at him again. "No Clark, Richard and I came to a mutual agreement of just staying friends."

Clark tried to hide his smile, but found he couldn't. "I'm sorry Lois. I can't say I'm not happy about it."

She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. "I thought you would be."

"So", he smiled, "Anything I can help with…."

"Not unless you can tell me the source of the power outage this morning", she said.

"I doubt that", he said, "Maybe I can find the origin point."

"That's a start."

He x-rayed the area and found a crack in one of the pipes. "There", he pointed and walked over to it, "Looks like it cracked."

"Just like my career", she mumbled.

"Perry will get over it", Clark smiled.

Lois smiled back. Suddenly, Clark started to feel woozy. He recognized the effects were from meteor rock, immediately. He doubled over in pain, and Lois fell to his side.

"Clark", she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kry… Kryptonite", he said with a shaky breath, "It's… close…"

Lois looked around trying to find the rock, but couldn't. She laid him down on the floor and went to look for it. She finally found the rock hiding behind a crate in the plant and picked it up to throw it out of range. She heard some sort of stun gun be fired up and looked up to see a masked man near her.

"Lois", Clark yelled and ran to her as fast as his normal speed could get him there and shielded her from the sting.

The man fired the weapon and Clark felt an electroshock, causing a gut wrenching scream from him. He stumped over Lois, causing her to fall on the ground with him on top of her. The masked man ran from the couple on the floor, fearing someone may have heard them.

Lois took in her surroundings and saw they were alone and that Clark was not breathing.

"Clark", she whispered, "Oh no, no you cannot do this now."

He didn't answer. He didn't even open his eyes.

"Clark, wake up", she said tears threatening to fall.

She tried to push him off, remembering that he was heavier than any normal human and that would probably be near impossible. But when she was actually able to lift him, she was shocked. Chucking it up to adrenaline she sat up.

"Clark", Lois tried again, "Please wake up…."

She heard him groan. But he still hadn't opened his eyes. She tried to pull him over away from the rock, thinking it would take a few minutes to drag Clark with no help at all. So when she dragged him like she was pulling a pillow, she started to wonder. She tried to pick him up, and found she was able to lift him like a pile of her laundry.

"Okay Clark", Lois whispered, "Apparently, something happened. But right now I got to get you as far away from that rock…"

Lois started to walk toward the exit, but ended up super speeding all the way to Smallville.

What Lois didn't realize was, that the meteor rock was no longer where she'd dropped it earlier.

______________________________________________________________

"I'm sorry boss… some reporters showed up at the plant. Superman never showed…"

"Reporters?"

"Yeah that Lois Lane and Clark Kent…"

"Interesting… and you say you shot one of them…"

"Kent got in the way and he took the shock, boss."

The man put the meteor rock on his boss's desk. "What was this for anyway?"

"It's Superman's weakness. It was in case he showed up."

"So what now boss?"

"We try again. We hit another plant in an hour."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Lois paced the floor of the living area of the farm. She kept glancing at Clark every so often, but he wasn't stirring. She'd called Chloe as soon as they'd arrived, but she was coming from the Isis Foundation in Metropolis, so she wouldn't be there for another couple of minutes. Clark had been completely passed out for three hours, and there was no kryptonite in site. Therefore, theoretically, he should have woken up by now.

She touched her forehead in thought.

"Think, Lois, think", she mumbled to herself.

"Lois", Chloe called stepping into the house, "Where-"

She rounded the corner and saw Clark on the couch with a blanket up to his chin and Lois with a face of pure agony.

"What happened", she asked.

"I don't know, Chlo", Lois said slowly feeling the tears threatening to fall again, "We were at the power plant chasing a story and Clark started to feel sick. I found the meteor rock and picked it up to get rid of it but someone fired a stun gun and to protect me Clark jumped in front. We're far away so he should be okay, shouldn't he?"

"Normally, he would be", Chloe nodded, "Did anything else happen?"

Lois looked at her guiltily. "Yeah", she said slowly.

Chloe became impatient waiting for her to explain.

"I carried him and", she stopped watching Chloe hang on every word, "I super sped here…"

"Wait… you super sped", Chloe asked, "Like Clark would have…?"

"Well… maybe not as fast-"

Clark groaned cutting her off and she ran to his side, kneeling down she touched his forehead.

"Clark, wake up", she whispered and smiled when his eyes opened, "I thought I'd never see those baby blues again…."

Clark smiled and tried to sit up.

"No don't", she tried to stop him.

"I'm okay", he grunted.

"Clark you've been passed out for three hours", she pushed him back down easily, "Lay back!"

Clark looked up at her confused that she pushed him down so easily.

"How did you-"

"I don't know", Lois whispered shaking her head.

Clark looked over at Chloe.

"Oh no", Chloe mumbled.

"What", Lois looked at her cousin.

"Um… Lois", Chloe said clenching her teeth nervously, "Um… I think you've got Clark's powers…"

Lois broke out in laughter. "Yeah right…"

Clark looked at her and shrugged reluctantly.

"You're serious", Lois asked.

"One way to find out", Chloe said walking over to the kitchen. She pulled out the lead box from a drawer and walked over to her cousin, "This is going to hurt…."

She opened it and watched Lois stagger back in pain. She moved away from the rock and Chloe shut it immediately. Clark didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Chloe repeated over and over to her cousin.

"It's… okay", Lois said catching her breath.

"I didn't feel it", Clark said slowly.

"So this is a full on transference, not a half one like with Lana last time", Chloe noticed.

"Lana", Lois looked over at Clark.

"Yeah, remember when she threw you through a window", Chloe answered for him, "She was using Clark super strength."

"Good to know", Lois mumbled, "Maybe I'll return the gesture."

"Lois", Clark said, "We've got to find a way to get thing back to normal."

"Why", Lois asked sarcastically, "You scared I'll throw Lana through a window?"

Clark rolled his eyes.

"That's not it", Clark said, "Whenever a human has had my abilities something goes wrong. My dad got heart condition, this kid at school Eric went power crazy and you encountered Lana."

"So it's that you don't trust me", Lois said crossing her arms, "I get it Clark. But my heart is healthy, I'm not power hungry and I'm not some psycho ex girlfriend. I think we're okay."

Clark looked to Chloe, pleading for her help.

"Lois, I think what Clark is trying to say is that we don't know what could happen", she tried, "We just know nothing good has ever come from it…"

"Figures you'd defend him", Lois mumbled.

"Hey, that's not fair", Chloe whined.

"Neither are my two closest friends ganging up on me", Lois almost half yelled.

"Lois, we're not", Clark tried but Lois cut him off.

"Whatever", Lois mumbled, "I'm out of here."

She super sped out of the farm leaving Clark and Chloe in her wake.

"Well, so we got an angry Lois this time", Chloe said looking at Clark, "Our very own bitter Betty. Joy…."

"We got to turn her back, Chloe", Clark said quickly.

"How exactly are we supposed to catch up to her", Chloe asked, "It's not like you can even catch up to her."

"We got to call in help", Clark said softly.

"Oliver Queen", Chloe nodded, "Should I make the call or do you want to?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Oliver looked at the elevator lift being opened and watched Clark and Chloe step off.

"Hey", he greeted pointing at his flat screen with a remote, "We're looking for possible places she could have gone."

Clark nodded. "Where's everyone else?"

"AC is scoping out the coast, Bart is looking all over the northern continent, but he should be half way through South America now and Dinah is checking to see if she's out spending money…"

"Somehow I doubt Lois would leave a paper trail", Chloe said.

"You'd be surprised", Oliver smiled, "She got a hit outside of Metropolis at an atm. She's checking it now."

"Thank you, Oliver", Clark said.

"Clark, we all love Lois", he said sincerely, "She's important to all of us."

Clark nodded his appreciation.

"Oliver", Dinah's voice came over the loud speaker, "She's already passed through. There's no telling where she's gone…"

Oliver nodded. "Alright Dinah, just come back to base, I'll call the rest of the team."

"Over and out."

Clark looked at Oliver's solemn face. "What is it?"

Oliver shook his head. "The amount she took out of the atm was enough for her to live on for a while."

"She cleaned it out", Chloe asked, "Don't you have to go to an actual bank branch to do that?"

"She didn't clean it all out", Oliver said, "She just got enough. She could be running on cash for months. Clark, I'm sorry. She must have known we were coming after her."

"Lois is out there with my powers", Clark said turning away from his friends, "She susceptible to my weaknesses as well. We have to find her."

"Clark, think", Chloe said, "No one knew her better than you. Not even me. Where would she go to feel safe?"

"I don't know…. I don't know…"

______________________________________________________________

Lois looked up at the giant house with a sad smile. She stepped onto the front stairs and walked up to the door to knock. When the door finally opened, she smiled.

"Bruce", she said sadly, "I'm really scared."

Bruce's eyes opened wide in shock. He caught his reaction and nodded. Moving aside, he led her inside and closed the door.

_______________________________________________________________________

Clark paced the floor of Oliver's apartment. He looked to his left and saw Chloe working with Dinah on mapping out a possible route Lois may have taken from the atm machine. He looked at Oliver talking to Bart and AC in quiet voices. If he had his super hearing, he could hear what they were saying. Victor came out of a backroom with more files and handed them to Chloe. He was using Queen Industry's satellites to try and locate her super speeding somewhere on Earth.

Clark realized someone who should be there, wasn't, and found that incredibly odd.

"Where's Bruce?"

_______________________________________________________________________

Lois was lying down in the guest room staring out the window, when Bruce walked in.

"Thank you for letting me stay here", she said softly.

"You know you're welcome here anytime, Lois", he smiled, "A lot of people are looking for you, you know. Like Clark…."

Lois turned away from him. "Screw Clark."

Bruce laughed softly. "I've been waiting forever for you to say that. But now that I have, I know you don't mean it. What happened, Lois?"

"I don't know", she said honestly, "One minute Clark was sick because of kryptonite and the next I'm super speeding him home. It all happened so fast. And then we got into this argument. And it was so aggravating to see him compare me to Lana…. I had to get out of there and then I realized it wasn't just Clark I was running from… but from myself… and I couldn't get away fast enough… I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay", he said comforting her, "But Lois… he's got to be really worried about you…"

"He's not worried about me, Bruce; he's worried about what I'll do."

"I don't believe that, and neither do you", Bruce told her seriously.

Lois looked up at him. "I know. It's just easier to be mad right now. It keeps me from being heartbroken."

"Putting up another layer of wall, is not going to help matters", he told her.

"I know", she said, "Right now though Bruce… I just need a friend."

"And I'll be one to you forever, Lois, you know that", he told, "But I won't allow you to hide here. We just want to help."

She nodded. "Just one night, please."

"Alright", he said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him, "Just one night…"

______________________________________________________________

Bruce picked up his cell phone in his hand and dialed out.

"Hello?"

"Oliver", he said softly so Lois wouldn't hear him, or so he hoped, "She's sleeping now. I told her I'd give her tonight. But if Clark can be here in the morning before she wakes up…"

"He's going to fly out in a little bit, Bruce", Oliver said smiling, "Thank you."

"From one man who's been in love with Lois Lane to another", Bruce said sadly, "We both know that Clark Kent and Lois Lane are the real thing."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I better go", Bruce sighed, "Before she hears me with that new super hearing power she's got."

"Over and out", Oliver said hanging up.

_________________________________________________________________

Oliver looked up from his cell phone.

"She's safe", he told the team, "She went to Bruce's and he got her to spend the night. Clark, we need to get you there by morning."

"Why not now", Clark asked.

"Bruce promised her one night alone", Oliver said, "And if we ever want her to trust him again, we have to honor this."

"But-"

"Clark, she went to Bruce", Oliver said, "For whatever reason, she felt safe there. I'll get you there on my jet but not tonight. You'll be there in the morning."

"Okay", Clark relented.

"Alright", Oliver said.

Clark lowered his gaze, wondering what he would say to her when she saw him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Lois awoke the next morning expecting to find Bruce in the kitchen eating his bagel and drinking orange juice, like he used to be, when they were kids. She walked around the house, heading toward the kitchen, noticing how quiet it was. When she walked inside she was greeted by Clark Kent's back. He was sitting down, with his hands folded in front of him and close to his mouth. He looked like he was deep in thought. So deep in fact, he didn't notice her entrance. She thought about running away, but realized that the person she wanted to run to was already there in front of her.

She coughed politely to signal she was there. He turned around slightly, and when he saw her, he stood up facing her.

"Please don't run away", the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he mentally slapped himself. That was not the speech he'd been practicing on the flight to Gotham, in the middle of the night.

"I'm not", she promised, "I realized, there was nothing else to run to."

"Lois, I'm sorry", he said.

"Clark, you don't have to apolo-"

"Yes I do", he insisted and treaded closer to her slowly, fearing she'd bolt, "I have so much to be sorry for. For leaving, for not trusting you like I should have, for just being myself and closing up. I never wanted that for us."

"I should apologize too", she said feeling her eyes well up.

"Wait… Because I have this whole speech in my head and I don't want to stumble over it", he said smiling softly, "I know it isn't easy being my friend, much less anything more than that. But Lois I-"

She smiled softly.

"What", he asked.

"I realized something yesterday", she admitted.

"Something good", he asked nervously.

"Something true", she admitted truthfully.

"Do I dare to ask?"

"Clark", she walked up to him and looked up, "Having your powers, even for a day, I've realized what you go through every day. I've been like this for one day; you've had these abilities your whole life. You are so special, and I realized that I love you more because of them. I realized why I fell in love with you", she grabbed his hand and held it, "it's because of your strength and your will to love unconditionally and because no one will ever see me like you do. I've never felt closer to anyone in my entire life. And if this is real, I don't want to lose it."

Clark smiled. "Lois-"

She put her finger up to his lips to quiet him.

"I love you Clark Kent", Lois whispered, "And I want to be with you…"

He smiled though her finger was still on his lips. She pulled it away and he leaned in to kiss her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her body, picking her slightly up from the ground. She smiled into the kiss. Clark broke the kiss, slowly.

"I love you too", he whispered with their foreheads touching, "Wow. This was not in my speech."

She smiled. "Is this better", she asked.

"You have no idea", he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Clark smiled pulling away again. "Lois", he said putting her down, "We need to get things back to normal…"

"Yeah", she laughed, "I'm ready to give you back what is rightfully yours."

"We can do it right now", he said.

She smiled. "Bruce has a meteor rock", she said, "What else do we need?"

"Electricity", he said, "It's going to hurt like hell though."

"Whatever it takes", she smiled, "I trust you."

"I trust you too."

__________________________________________________________________

"What are the results of the test we ran?"

"Superman didn't show up", the man said.

"He always shows up."

"Maybe there was some disaster someplace else."

"Fine. We'll try again. Set it up."

"Sure thing, boss."

__________________________________________________________________________

"You ready", Clark asked holding the lead box that contained the meteor rock in one hand and the other hand hovering over the generator at the mansion.

"As I'll ever be", Lois sighed, "Let's just get this over with…."

He nodded. "Hang on to me."

Lois placed her hand on his arm.

"Whatever you do", he said, "Don't let go."

She nodded nervously. Clark opened the lead box, and Lois started to feel weak. He opened the generator's power box. He placed his hand on it and felt the electricity surge through his entire body. He clenched his teeth in pain but didn't scream, Lois on the other hand screamed in agony. And both were shot back. Clark sat up and saw Lois knocked unconscious next to him. He lifted her up easily, and smiled, feeling like himself again.

He super sped all the way back to Metropolis, holding her in his arms the whole way home.

A.N: Okay so why the super swap?? For one thing its a MUST on anything clois, and also, its been used to make Lois realize what Clark goes through everyday. It finally gives her insight into his life. And because of that she realizes where his true strength lies, not in the physical sense, but the emotional sense. Here's a man who can take over the world in a heartbeat, but yet who chooses to protect it. And she also realizes how dangerous these powers truly are, because it does change you... Therefore, I think this is the chapter where Lois had to realize not that she was in love with Clark (because she's been knowing that) but how much she loves him and what she's willing to do for that love. She's willing to sacrifice safety and her comfort zone for adventure and the unknown. That in itself is a scary thing to do, whehter by starting a new relationship, or switching careers, or moving from the place you grew up your whole life. And I really wanted the readers to put themselves in Lois's shoes for a moment, just like she put herself in Clark's, and I challenge you to ask yourselves... are you willing to conquer all your fears for love? And once you do that... you'll understand Lois in this chapter...=] As always reviews=love! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18 Deleted Scene

A.N: This is not in the story "officially", because whether or not you read it in the chapter, doesn't affect the story as a whole. The other characters let you know what's going on the whole time. The only thing is, this explains how and why she ends up feeling as close to Clark as she does. This was also my attempt at writing a chapter without dialogue at all. I mean there is dialogue, but not written in a talking sense. It's almost as if someone is telling this story of Lois's first rescue and telling you how she felt about it. It also explains why she ended up on Bruce Wayne's doorstep and not Clark Kent's. So read, review. Like I said if you don't read this you won't be losing anything, but you will have gained some background of the story. I will be updating later today another chapter to continue the story. The action begins, now. =]

**Home Deleted Scene- "Super-Powered Lois"**

Lois punched her pin angrily into the atm. The maximum she could take out was $2,500 from an atm machine. She sighed. That should be enough to get a hotel room some place far away from Smallville and Metropolis. She sighed again, lowering her eyes to the machine. It was asking her for a confirmation to withdraw the money. The machine automatically prompted: is this the right amount? It was more like asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this. And the real answer for that was she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave behind everything and everyone she'd grown to love over the last few years. She looked around, shaking her head, and punched the button to say yes. The machine spit out $100 dollar bills at an alarming rate. She tried to smile, but found that she couldn't.

Lois pocketed the cash and chose a desired location to run off to. She'd missed Germany, it was her birth place after all, maybe she'd go visit. She turned east preparing herself to run in that direction, when she suddenly took flight instead. She was shocked. She wasn't trying to fly. But it felt so exhilarating. How did Clark do this? Clark… she closed her eyes. She'd been gone a few hours and she already missed him.

How could she not, he was Clark Kent, her favorite farm boy. The man who owned her heart, but didn't really care that he did. She chided herself, of course he cares, Lois. He's told you that he does. You're just scared. You're scared of being left behind one more time, fearing that if he does leave again; he won't have reason to return.

Lois was high above the city of Metropolis now. No one could really see her from the ground below, not even Clark. She felt so peaceful in the sky. Is this how he felt? And if so, her only regret was not hearing more about it from him.

A sound of panic evaded her thoughts suddenly and Lois looked around to see where it was coming from. She heard a little girl crying. But where was she? Lois used her super hearing to locate the girl's location. She finally reached her destination to witness a burning school. Lois didn't think before sweeping down through a window. She had to make sure the building was empty. She could hear screams coming from outside. Some were from teachers, other more desperate voices she knew were from parents trying to find their children in the crowds and the more aggressive, assertive voices were definitely from the MPD and MFD. But one voice stuck out amongst the rest. It was a mother, whose voice was cracking, calling for her daughter. The desperation in the mother's voice tore at her. And Lois knew somehow, it'd haunt her for the rest of her life. She overheard the little girl's name. Jenny, was it? Lois wasn't sure, but it was worth trying just in case. She called out the little girl's name amongst the flame. She still kept her ear locked on the mother though. She was listening to a teacher; tell her that her daughter was still in the building. That she had not come out with the rest of the kindergarten class. Lois's fear spiked up. The little girl wasn't more than five, maybe six years old.

She called out her name again, and that was when she heard it. There was a small cough coming from another room. She turned in that direction quickly and found the little blond girl crouched in a corner of the room. The little girl watched her walk through the fire, and her eyes opened wide in fear. Lois crouched down and smiled. Suddenly, the fear in the girl's eyes dissimilated and she knew the girl would let her pick her up. Lois told her not to worry, that she was safe now. She was going to bring her back to her mommy. The little girl looked up with big eyes and asked if she was an angel. Lois smiled but didn't answer. For a moment, she could pretend she was. If it comforted the girl, what harm could it do?

Lois jumped out the window of the burning building. She was thankful no one had seen her. She placed the little girl down, when she saw some police officers come toward the noise they must have heard when she crashed through the window. Lois smiled at the little girl, to let her know it was okay and that she was going to be okay. The little girl nodded understanding, so Lois was about to the sky before the police and her mother got there. But she took a second to put the whole fire out with Clark's super breath. But she was caught. The police had already arrived to see her use one of her abilities. After the whole ordeal, she'll remember being surrounded by the police and some parents asking her name. Where had she come from? Was she a friend of Superman's? Lois didn't answer any questions; suddenly understand what Clark's fear had been his whole life. So she did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran. Only this time she didn't have to run, she could fly.

Lois flew in the direction of her oldest friend. For the first time since she'd gotten these powers, she was scared.

How did Clark do this every day?


	19. Chapter 19

A.N: 100% Clois, even though its so short it's pure fluff and fun =]

A.N 2: Before you read this, I know it's what you all have been waiting for. But I need to warn you, the story has just taken a drastic turn in light of some new theories raging in my head about Legion. A lot of it has to do with flight rings, not necessarily used for flight. Please please please please please... even though that is still 6 chapters in the future from now.. don't give up on me just yet. I know what you all want to read, but I think I need to get there in my own ways. I want this story to be better than the last. And it has the potential of being so. So without further ado... on with the story.

Chapter 17

Lois stirred on the couch groaning in some pain. She had a splitting headache. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head, wincing at the light glaring through the windows.

"Smallville?"

"Good morning, Lois", he smiled walking from the kitchen handing her a mug of coffee, "How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a freight train at least ten times", she groaned and took a sip of her coffee.

"But, how do you feel about you know", he tried and when she didn't answer, "you know…"

"I feel a whole lot weaker this morning", she tried to smile, "Thank you."

"For what", he asked.

"Coming after to me", she answered and looked up at him; "I said some pretty mean things and you didn't give up on me."

He smiled and sat down next to her, and faced her. "I'd never give up on you, Lois."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"What was that for", he asked when she pulled away.

"For being you", she said softly and smiled.

"Hey, so Chloe is going to want to see you", he said, "You want me to call her over?"

"No", she said holding onto his bicep, "I want it to just be us today. I want some quiet time with my… well… um… you know… my-."

"And I am happy to oblige", he smiled helping her out of the tight spot she'd put herself in, and this time it was him who leaned in to kiss her.

"Clark", she whispered into the kiss, "Wait…"

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "What is it?"

"Let's go slow", she said softly, "I don't want this to be ruined because of hormones or whatever."

"Consider me going slow as of right now", he said sitting back, "We'll go at your pace."

"Thank you", she smiled broadly.

"So, what do you want to do today", he asked, "Watch TV, rent a movie, play Monopoly…"

"Yeah we can do that", she smiled, "Or we can talk… You never told me about the last five years…"

Clark looked away. "It wasn't a big deal…"

"Come on, Clark", she said, "I want to know… What changed?"

"Time in the fortress is a little different than it is here…", he said softly, "Five years could feel like twelve…"

"Wow", she said, "I never realized-"

"Yeah neither did I", he said, "I'd never spent more than minutes, maybe hours in the fortress… The first few days were tough… But then… It just got easier. But there were days where I thought I'd never see you again… I'd never see anyone I cared about again… And that scared me…"

She touched his face and turned it so he was looking at her. "I never gave up hope. I guess I always knew you'd return. I always knew my love for you would bring you back to me…"

He smiled. "It did. I still see you in that courtyard, every day of my life, and I regret it every day that I am the one who put those tears in your eyes…"

She placed both her hands on his face now and kept his face in place staring into her eyes.

"Clark, I love you more now than that day, if that's even possible", she said softly, "I knew why you did what you did, and I accepted it. It took a while for the pain to go away, but do you want to know what made it go away….?"

He nodded slowly and stiffly because she still had her hands on either cheek of his.

"It was because I held on to the day you'd return so tightly", she admitted, "I knew you would. And when you did, I wanted to be ready for you. Physically, mentally, emotionally, I wanted to be worthy of you…"

"Lois-"

"I love you, Clark", she said, "And neither five years nor five continents between us could change that."

"I love you too", he leaned in and kissed her deeply, placing his hand on her neck. She didn't break the kiss, and he was sure this was borderline the opposite of slow. But he didn't care, he wanted to taste her. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to hold every tear she'd ever cried, and every doubt she'd ever entertained. He wanted her. All of her. He could feel her love radiate off of her body and fuel his desires. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She was everything he'd ever wanted, hoped for and more.

But he knew she was still weak, and he still needed to strengthen her trust and faith in him. So he would honor her earlier request, for tonight. He'd control himself for now.

"Lois-"

He pulled away and sat back on his side of the couch.

"Slow, remember", he reminded her and she nodded.

"Yeah", she said nodding again, "Okay… so talking's out apparently."

"Yeah", he laughed, "It kind of leads to other things…"

"Monopoly it is then", she said quickly getting off the couch in search of the board game causing Clark to smile.

She was losing control, just as much as he was.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

"Come on, Clarkie", Lois laughed, "I'm taking all your money and your property…"

"Shut up, Lois", Clark groaned.

"You're really bad at this, huh", Lois smiled.

"Some of us aren't as competitive as you", he reminded with a tight smile.

"And that kind of attitude is exactly what gets you evicted from Park Avenue", she smiled triumphantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Good thing this isn't real life…"

She nodded her head amused. "Seriously…"

They both looked up at the knocking that was suddenly on the front there, and looked at each other shrugging. Both were wondering who it could be. Clark stood up and went to answer and Lois stayed behind on the couch.

"I'm watching you", he was telling her as he was opening the door, "No cheating… I won't let you take anything else of mine for the remainder of this game, you got that?"

He'd already opened the door without looking when his last line tumbled out of his mouth, and Lois was giggling on the couch. Clark looked up at his guest, slightly embarrassed.

"Kinky", Richard smiled wagging his eyebrows.

"Uh…", Clark was dumbfounded.

"You didn't look like the kink type, Kent", he said letting himself in the house and looking over at Lois with a game of Monopoly spread out in front of her, "Not exactly what I was expecting, but whatever floats your boat, I guess."

Lois stood up placing her hands in her back pocket. "What are you doing here", she asked confused looking over at Clark.

"Looking for you", he said sitting down, "And Kent, so having you both here saves me an extra trip… Did you know how hard it is to find this place??"

Lois smiled. She definitely knew, she recalled saying a few choice words to information on her first trip into town.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Your cousin…. I think", Richard smiled, "Cute, blond hair has a thing for guys in bow ties."

Lois nodded. "Okay, so you still haven't told me why you're here…"

He looked back at Clark and then at Lois. "I need your help…"

______________________________________________________________

"Boss, why exactly are we trying to test Superman", the man said, "It doesn't look like he's still in Metropolis…"

"I've noticed that", the boss said angrily, "We're going to have to up the stakes… Get me Lane and Kent… those are Superman's pals… I'm sure he'll show up iftheir lives are on the line."

"I don't doubt that sir, but there's one problem…"

"That's not what I want to hear right now…"

"There's a rumor that Lane and Kent are on some sort of short vacation. They're taking a couple of days off…"

"Where are they", the boss asked smiling evilly.

"Some place called Smallville…"

The boss smiled.

"I know where they are", he said coolly, "Prepare the car boys… we're going to the boonies…"

The two other men sitting in front of him nodded and stood preparing to carry out their order.

Thomas Edge leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head.

Before his father died, he told him of a man that had amazing abilities and growing up Thomas had always wanted to see this man for himself. He told him of Smallville, and the farm this man grew up on. Thomas only needed this man's identity. His father died before Superman had made his first appearance, however, so he never did tell his son the name of this super-powered human. But he'd bet anything that man had grown to be known as The Man of Steel. Superman had been thwarting his plans all over town, to rebuild Intergang, and now he needed to get him out of the way. It was however, a slight coincidence that Lane and Kent chose Smallville to take their "vacation".

"That's not where I would have gone", Thomas mumbled standing up and leaving his office.

______________________________________________________________

"So Intergang", Lois laughed, "But Morgan Edge is dead. He has been for years…"

"He's got a young son", Richard said softly, "He should be twenty-four, twenty-five today… And all leads point to him as daddy's predecessor."

Clark had been frozen since Richard first mentioned Intergang. He hadn't been involved with them in over a decade, but he still wondered if Morgan Edge had told anyone about him over the years. It was sad to say, but years ago when news broke of the older Edge's death, Clark breathed a sigh of relief. And as time went on and no one came after him, he honestly thought he was out of the woods. Now he's finding out there is another Edge, a son, and who knew what his father had told him.

Lois could see the inner turmoil, raging inside of Clark and she didn't understand it. She looked at Richard and nodded as if she was listening, but all she was paying attention to, was Clark's nervous face and the fact that he had not said a word since Richard arrived.

"Okay Richard", Lois stopped his explanation, "I think we should wait until tomorrow at the Planet to continue this conversation…"

"So you'll help", Richard asked hopeful, "You're the best investigators in the city, better than the men on my squad. I could really use the backup armor on this one."

"We'll help", Lois nodded again looking at Clark, "But right now, I think Clark and I just have to talk."

Richard nodded understanding. "Sure, I'll get out of your hair. But be careful."

She smiled and nodded. "Always are."

She let him out the front door and turned back around to face Clark. He still hadn't moved, or twitched or sighed, or did anything to signal he was still breathing.

"Clark", she whispered touching his bicep, "Are you okay?"

"Lois, there's something you need to know", he said slowly, "About my past…"

She nodded and he prepared himself to confess his transgressions as a youth.

"You have to understand, all this happened before I even met you…"

____________________________________________________________________

Richard was driving away from the Kent Farm that night, and he noticed headlights coming toward him. Both cars were on a very narrow road, and the other car didn't seem to want to move over so Richard honked the horn, as if to let them know he was there. They didn't budge, and before the car crashed into him, he directed the car almost on the side of the road as if to give the other car space.

He rolled his eyes. "Damn hillbilly…. Why anyone is willingly coming into Podunk central is beyond me… And in a nice Lincoln too…"

He shook his head and pulled his car back on the road, driving toward Metropolis.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19

"Clark", Lois said sitting down, "So you worked for Intergang?"

"Not exactly", he said sitting on the coffee table in front of her and taking her hands in his, "I ran away from home when I was sixteen and I went wild in Metropolis. I'd steal to live extravagantly and I got tapped by Morgan Edge for a job. He'd noticed my abilities in my recent bank robberies-"

"Bank robberies", Lois shrieked, "What?"

"I tipped police about where everything was when I got back Lois", Clark said, "But Morgan Edge hired me to steal something for Lionel Luthor."

"Did you", she asked.

"I did", he said, "Lionel wasn't exactly on top of my confidant list back then. So I did it, Lois, Lionel had a sample of my blood, that's what Morgan Edge had hired me to steal. Jor-El gave my father my abilities temporarily so that he could at least attempt to bring me home. And he did. So I bought the blood back with me, instead of handing it off to Edge, he found me here and tried to kidnap me to give me to Lionel. But I got away and I never saw him again. Not until the surgery a year later. He'd gotten a new face so I couldn't recognize him even if I wanted to. That was the last time I ever saw or heard of Intergang. Then when the empire fell after he died, I breathed a sigh of relief, but I always wondered if he'd told anyone about me…"

"And you think he told his son", Lois nodded understanding.

"Wouldn't you", Clark stood up frustrated; "It makes sense. Which means everyone I love is in danger again. And all because of me!"

Lois stood back waiting for him to stop yelling. When she saw him lower his shoulders in defeat, she stretched her hand and touched his back. He turned his head slightly to see her hand, but he wouldn't look at her face.

"Clark look at me", she said softly.

"I can't", he mumbled, "I can't see you look at me the way you did just now when I told you everything."

"Clark I-"

"No", he said wiping a tear away, "I understand. I'm not the same Clark Kent, you've always known anymore."

"Why because you made a few mistakes as a rebellious teenager", she asked her voice cracking, "How many mistakes have I made since I met you…"

"Lois-"

"No seriously Clark", she said, "We're not perfect. We're human and we all make mistakes but it takes a real man to own up to them, and you've done that. Stop condemning yourself, because no one else is."

He finally turned around. He looked into her eyes and leaned in kissing her passionately. He wanted her to feel every emotion he felt at the moment. And she did. Right down to the tears that stained his cheeks, those were now falling on to hers. She felt so close to him, but yet he felt so far away. She pulled away slowly.

"Clark, let me in", she said, "I knocked down my walls. I need you to do the same."

"Lois, my world is a dangerous one", he said holding on to her waist, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You'd never let that happen", she said honestly.

"What if I can't save you one day", he asked, "I'd never be able to live with myself."

"And you're actually living now", she asked, "Clark, I became alive the moment I fell in love with you. I've never felt freer and more alive than I do right now in your arms. And I know you feel the same way. Whatever comes our way, we can handle it. No one's going to mess with Lois and Clark, remember?"

He smiled remembering those exact words he told her in the phantom zone, years ago. He was about to kiss her again, when headlights caught his attention. He perked his super hearing.

_We get the girl first. Kent will come willingly when he sees she's in trouble. It's like watching the lamb in the lion's mouth, it breaks his heart._

Lois heard the car and sighed. "You'd think Richard can wait until tomorrow. I swear that-"

Clark placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "It's not Richard."

Her eyes opened wide and she almost stopped breathing. He used his x-ray to see that two men were already circling the farm house while one of them was going toward the barn. Clark took her hand and led her upstairs quietly.

"What are we going to do", she whispered.

Clark smiled and picked her up once he reached the top of his stairs. He walked over to his parent's room that faced the front of the house, the window already open from last night's sleep.

"You ready", he whispered and heard the front door burst open.

"I trust you", she smiled and with those words Clark took to the sky heading for safety.

_______________________________________________________________________

"I am not staying here", she was arguing.

"Lois", Clark said evenly, "Those guys knew where the farm was. Chances are they know where my apartment and your apartment in the city are. Right now this is the safest place to be."

"Why because your superhero friends are here to watch over me", she glared.

Clark looked over at Oliver. "No, because no one would expect you to stay with your e-"

Clark stopped himself. "Oliver."

"If Dinah, Bart, Victor, Bruce, John or AC show up… I'm leaving."

"Fine", Clark nodded, "It's a deal."

He looked at Oliver. "I guess I'll cancel poker night", Oliver said.

"Fine", Lois crossed her arms, "And just what are you going to do?"

"Check out the damage those thugs no doubt left on the farm."

He turned to leave out the balcony.

"Clark, wait", Lois called after him.

He turned around before stepping fully onto the balcony.

"Just be careful", Lois said softly.

Clark smiled and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Lois nodded and smiled. She watched him take off from the balcony, no doubt in the direction of Smallville.

"So", Oliver said softly, "What do we do until he gets back?"

"We're going to find out more about Thomas Edge", she turned back around grabbing her purse.

"Lois, Clark said-"

"That you are watching me", Lois said, "So you coming or are you going to break your hero's pledge."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "He's going to kill me."

"Not if he doesn't find out."

"Yeah right", Oliver mumbled, "Clark Kent knows everything."

"Very true", Lois smiled, "But at least if you come you'll be keeping half your promise."

Oliver rolled his eyes again. "Fine, let's go and you better hurry up."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20

"Lois", Oliver was whispering, "I'm sure at one point Clark specifically mentioned not coming to your apartment."

"Did he", she asked acting unsure.

"Yes he did", Oliver clenched his teeth, "We're not supposed to be here… remember what he said…"

"I just need my laptop with all my files on Intergang and we can go, Oliver, relax."

"Fine", Oliver said, "hurry-"

He watched her crouch down and attempt at picking her own lock.

"Why are you picking the lock to your apartment", he asked.

"Um, because three psychos broke into the farm and I didn't have time to grab my purse", Lois said, "hello…."

"Great", Oliver said, "So if they didn't know then where you lived, they definitely do now. What's taking you so long?"

"You want to do it", she asked, "I have three locks. It's going to take a second."

Oliver looked down both ends of the hallway, making sure no one was watching them.

"I'm just trying to keep us from getting arrested", he mumbled.

"Just a second longer", she stuck her tongue out in deep concentration and finally the door swung open, "Ta-da!"

"Good let's get in and get out", he said both of them walking inside.

"Not so fast."

Lois and Oliver froze at the chilling voice coming from the door way. They didn't recognize the man, but somehow knew it was Thomas Edge.

"Lois Lane, I presume", he said walking closer to her, "I'm a big fan."

"Well, I don't usually do house calls but if you let me get a pen I can get you an autograph."

He pulled out a gun. "Or I can just spill your brain matter all over the walls and leave it for Superman to clean up."

She froze, but Oliver reacted and strategically placed himself in front of her.

"I don't think so", he said.

"Oliver Queen", Thomas said, "Playboy billionaire extraordinaire. What exactly was your tie to Miss Lane, weren't you two once an item?"

"I don't see how that would be any of your business", Oliver glared.

"You come home for a little rendezvous", Thomas sneered, "I'm sorry I had to cut it so short."

"What do you want", Lois said stepping out from behind Oliver.

"That's a loaded question", he said pointing his gun at them, "I want a lot of things… A beautiful woman by my side… For Intergang to be up and running again… Superman dead… you know just to name a few…"

"Superman would never-"

"Wrong!!!"

She shook at his outburst.

"You see", he said walking closer to both of them; "I think he would… how many times has he rescued you Miss Lane… or have you lost count?"

She stared at him angrily. "You had to know I wouldn't go with you without a fight."

"Actually", he said shrugging lightly, "I didn't expect you to be dumb enough to come here after Superman rescued you once tonight… but then again… it's a good thing I brought the gun."

"Rescued me", she asked.

"Oh that wasn't you flying from the farm house tonight", he asked sarcastically, "I saw you from the barn. How he knew we were there I'd love to know, but he got you to safety once. I'm not about to make that same mistake again. This time… we came prepared."

"We", Lois asked and two men came into her apartment from the hallway.

"Yeah", Thomas said sarcastically point at his men and himself with his gun, "We."

It was then that Lois noticed the rings the three of them were wearing. It was made of meteor rock, kryptonite, and no doubt in case Superman would show.

"Now if you'll excuse us Mr. Queen, we'll be taking her with us."

"Like hell you will", Oliver lurched forward but was stop with a pistol placed pointing at his face.

"No", Lois said, "I'll go… Just don't shoot anyone."

"She's a brave one", Thomas said, "My father would have liked you."

Lois felt disgusted at that comment. Liked her for what exactly?

She stepped forward walking towards the three men with her arms up in surrender.

"Lois", Oliver was saying and she turned around, "Don't."

"Ollie, they have kryptonite", she whispered.

"I'm waiting Lois Lane", Thomas Edge was saying.

Lois hugged Oliver, so she could whisper to him, "Please make sure Clark knows and don't let him come blindly after me."

"For today", Thomas Edge said as he pulled her off him.

Oliver tried to grab him, but one of his thugs had moved behind him and hit him in the back of the head with his pistol.

"Oliver", Lois yelled, "No!"

Thomas Edge wrapped his arm around her neck and placed a gun to her temple.

"Now here's how this is going to work, you're going to walk outside as if you love being in our company", he was saying in her ear making her shiver in disgust, "You don't shout for help at all and if I hear you even attempt to call Superman, Oliver Queen will die. It's up to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Lois nodded roughly with anger fuming inside of her and Thomas Edge let her go.

"Okay then", he said, "Boys, tie him up. We don't want him going for help before we leave."

Lois was pushed out of the apartment by Thomas Edge with the gun discreetly placed on her lower back.

__________________________________________________________________

Clark walked into the farm house seeing on the glass that was shattered. His dining room table was turned on the side. His kitchen had chairs and plates and glass shattered all over the floor. The fridge had been opened and all its contents thrown onto the floor. He looked down when he heard a crunch beneath his feet and felt the rage when he saw it was a broken frame holding a picture of his father. He took the picture out of its frame and stared at it.

"Clark", Chloe called walking into his house, "What happened?"

He looked back at her and lowered his gaze.

"Where's Lois", she asked with fear in her voice.

"She's safe, she's with Oliver."

The phone ringing caught both their attention. At least that hadn't been destroyed. Clark dived for it, in case it was Lois or Oliver checking in.

"Hello", he answered.

"Clark Kent", a male voice asked.

"This is he", Clark said slowly, "Who is this?"

And that was when he heard it. Lois's screams sounding far away. Clark looked at Chloe with fear etched on his face.

"I've got your partner", the man on the other line taunted, "And here's what you're going to do to make sure she's safe…"

"Who the hell is this", Clark said coolly.

"You're going to tell Superman to come to the docks on the outskirts of town. Facing east he'll find a warehouse. He comes alone and she lives. He brings his super powered friends, she dies. Think you can pass along the message…. He's not exactly in the phone book; otherwise I'd call him myself."

"I swear if you hurt her-"

"You'll what", the man mocked, "You'll call Superman? Good, cause that's exactly what I want…"

"I want to talk to her", Clark said evenly.

"I think I can arrange that, hang on", he heard shuffling on the line and then her voice.

"Clark", she was saying, "Tell Superman to be careful they-"

He heard a hard slap.

"Damn it", Clark yelled on the line, "I said not to hurt her!"

"Oh I thought that only counted if I killed her", the man was mocking him; "You've got one hour Mr. Kent. And then I will kill her, and you'll have to be fishing the rest of your life to find the body."

Clark heard the line click off. He was so angry when he looked at the phone; he broke it in his bare hands.

"Clark", Chloe's voice brought him back to reality, "What's going on?"

"I need to call Oliver", Clark said looking at the pieces in his hand that was once his house phone. He dropped it on the ground and reached for his cell instead.

"Clark, they have her don't they", Chloe said, "The people who did this."

Clark nodded slowly waiting for Oliver to answer the phone. He never did, and every time he tried calling it'd go to voicemail.

"Chloe, it's Morgan Edge's son", Clark told her, "Thomas. He might know about my abilities… He wants Superman to meet him at a warehouse on the outskirts of Metropolis in an hour."

"What do you need me to do", Chloe asked.

"Keep calling Oliver", Clark said, "Track him down. I left them at his apartment; it's a good place to start. Find out what happened. But Chloe, he can't come. If I don't go alone, they'll kill her."

"But Clark, what if this is a trap", Chloe voiced what he somehow already knew.

"It doesn't matter", Clark said, "I'm not going to let them kill her."

She nodded understanding. "What are you going to do?"

"Go to the fortress first", Clark said, "I need to see if Jor-El has any way of protecting my body from kryptonite."

Chloe nodded and started to walk out the front door, but stopped. "Clark, just promise me you'll be careful."

He nodded and she left.

Clark flew to the fortress in search for guidance.


	23. Chapter 23

A.N: This is the chapter that's going to make you all hate me as much as everyone hates AlMiles.... but I promise that if you hold on, it'll all turn out alright.... I promise promise promise! But in honor of 100 reviews (which still blows my mind... wow) you'll get it earlier than originally intended. This story has about 3 more chapters after this one. =]

Chapter 21

"JOR-EL!"

"My son…"

"I need your help…"

Clark turned around in circles almost looking for the voice of his father's essence.

"Lois has been taken; I need you to help me save her."

"My son, I am truly sorry… but the forces that have taken her are not Kryptonian or alien of any sort. It is by humans she has been taken… I cannot do anything."

"No", Clark whispered shaking his head, "How could you let them take her away from me?! I loved her! And you took her away!"

"No my son, these humans who have her, there is no way to control them. Even with all your abilities even you cannot conquer death or transform the human heart. I cannot help in any way."

"There has to be a way", Clark said with tears in his eyes.

"When you were young, you used the only crystal to take you back in time. There is no way to do so now."

"Lois is gone because she knew my secret… I wish there was a way to take it back… I wish I never told her my secret…."

"I cannot help you my son…"

"Jor-El?"

Silence.

Clark fell to his knees. No, he couldn't save Lois without him dying. He knew it was a trap. She would die today and it was his fault. Somehow he'd wanted to take it all back. Take it back to the beginning, when things were simpler. When he didn't have to worry about Brainiac, or Doomsday, or Intergang. Where he could just be Clark Kent. And she could just be Lois Lane. He looked up suddenly and remembered a small gesture. It seemed like so many years ago now. But he remembered as if it was just yesterday.

_Preserve life at all cost that will be the number one rule of Legion code from now on…._

Rokk. Imra. Garth.

_And if you ever wanted to meet the rest of the Legion, just put this ring on… I've reprogrammed it for time travel only._

He'd never used it. He didn't even remember where it was. But right now it was his and Lois's only hope. He could go back a day, and warn her. He could even warn himself. Was that even possible?

Clark flew out of the fortress in the direction of the farm. If the Legion flight ring was anywhere, that'd be the first place it could be.

______________________________________________________

Clark had over turned his old desk in the loft. He had found everything from his old Smallville High jersey that his mother had packed into a box to his baby blanket. But he couldn't find that ring. He used his x-ray vision again, trying to check every square inch of the barn.

He smiled when he finally found it. Somehow, it'd ended up on the floor under the couch. He didn't have much time. He had about a half hour before they killed her. He slipped on the ring trying to figure out how it worked. Imra had told him to focus on 3009. Maybe he just had to focus on a point in time, specifically.

Then he stopped and slipped the ring off again.

He could go back in time and save her this time. But who's to say that this won't happen again.

If he'd never told her his secret, then she would never be in danger. She'd be safe from his world. He looked around and sat down. He could travel back to when they first met and just make sure she left town, rather than stayed or he could just go back to the day he told her. He'd always been able to protect her until now. Or what if he went back to a different time, one that would guarantee the safety of everyone.

He made his decision. But he needed to talk to someone first, so he super sped to Oliver's apartment.

___________________________________________________________

Chloe looked up from her laptop and saw Clark walk into Oliver's apartment.

"Clark, thank God", she said hugging him, "I've got the blue prints for the warehouse and I think there's a way the league can help you without putting Lois's life in danger-"

"Chloe", he stopped her, "I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye", she asked not understanding, "No, you're going to be okay and so is Lois and you guys are going to be happy and we'll be doing the whole awkward weird double dating thing with you and Lois and me and Jimmy and you guys will be babysitting for us to practice for your own. Clark, everything is going to be okay…."

She noticed his face then after all her ranting.

"Isn't it", she asked now sounding unsure for the first time that night.

"Yeah", he smiled sadly, because he couldn't tell her the truth about what he was about to do, "I'll make sure of it."

"Okay", she said, "So back to the blue-"

"No, Chloe, I have to do this alone", he said holding on to her shoulders, "I'm doing this alone."

"Clark", she yelled after him when he was walking away, "They could kill you."

He stopped in his tracks. "I know."

He turned around. "Chloe, you were the best friend I ever could have had. And I'll never forget you."

"Clark, what's going on", she asked walking up to him.

"I'm going to do the right thing, for once", Clark said and hugged her, "Even though it's the hardest decision I've ever had to make."

She held on to him tightly. "I love you Clark. Whatever you're planning to do, it feels like I'll never see you again."

"You will", he promised, "And I love you too Chloe."

He touched her stomach. "Take care of those babies in the future."

She looked up at his cryptic words. "Okay", and nodded.

He nodded and turned and walked away.

________________________________________________________________

He was sacrificing it all. Everything he'd ever wanted, he was about to give it all up. But he didn't want to. This time when he went back, he'd be in control. He'd change his future and the ones of those he loved most. Clark Kent decided this was the only way to protect the ones he loves most. To protect Lois from the life he led. To protect Chloe from ever suffering a Brainiac infection and to protect his father from dying, at least he'd hoped.

Clark put on the flight ring and focused on May 17, 2005: The day before the second meteor shower.


	24. Chapter 24

A.N: Be patient.... this journey is almost over.... Hopefully, you all haven't given up on me yet... =]

Chapter 22 

Clark opened his eyes and found he was lying on route 40. He looked around and sat up. This was where Lana died the first time, and he was able to change it. He had to know if he went back. He super sped into town. It was dark out and the streets were empty, so it had to be the middle of the night. He reached a newspaper stand and smiled at the date. It was the night before the meteor shower. It had worked. He tried to remember Jor-El's warning from his youth. What had caused the meteor shower in the first place, beside his disobedience?

_You have brought this upon yourself, Kal-El._

_What did I do_, he'd asked as a confused teenager.

He closed his eyes as the memories rushed at him of one of the scariest days of his life.

_I sent you to unite the three elements. _

He'd asked if it was the stones, and insisted they had nothing to do with him.

_But they do, Kal-El. For the knowledge of the universe is meant for you only. Yet you chose to deny your heritage. Today you will witness the consequence. _

Clark had asked Jor-El if he was the one who'd sent the meteor shower.

_I have done nothing_, Jor-El had told him_, and human blood has stained one of the elements. And_ _awaken great danger from the darkness of space._

Clark had asked his father what he could do.

But Jor-El insisted there was nothing he could do to prevent what had already been set in motion. He'd warned about the elements not falling into the hands of a human. Human… human blood… Lana…

Clark super sped into the Talon, wondering why it was open and rushed up the stairs to find Lana fighting with an older woman. He saw the stone light up, and watch as Lana picked it up to stab the woman in the chest.

"No", he whispered and super sped to stop her. But he was too late. The damage had been done and Genevieve Teague was dead again. Human blood still stained the stone, the meteor shower would still come, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

____________________________________________________________

"Lana", Clark whispered watching the blood on her hands, "What did you do?"

"Clark", she looked up shocked, "I didn't… I didn't mean to…. Oh God… Jason…"

"Jason Teague", Clark asked.

"It was his mom", she sobbed dropping the stone on the ground.

"Lana", Clark said, "It's okay."

"Clark", she hugged him tightly, "What have I done?"

He'd seen her eyes change to a purple hue and knew she hadn't been herself. She had once again been possessed by Isobel.

"Lana, you weren't yourself", he said holding her face up to look at him, "It was Isobel…"

She nodded somewhat understanding. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

"I need the stone, Lana…"

"Why", she asked.

"To stop what's going to happen, I need you to trust me for real this time."

She nodded. "Okay, okay Clark. Here."

She wrapped the stone in its silk red cloth and handed it to him.

"Go, I don't want you to be involved in this", she said, "Please just go."

He nodded. "Be careful, Lana."

She nodded and watched him leave her apartment. Clark never knew, but minutes later Lex Luthor would show up to cover up the murder Lana had committed. Stirring the beginning of a friendship, that would eventually cause the downfall of his relationship with her.

Clark super sped to the caves and placed the stained stone in its slot. He slipped the octagonal key where it would produce the voice of Jor-El.

"Kal-El", the voice boomed, "You are not from this time."

"I'm trying to fix it", Clark yelled, "I need to know if I stand a chance."

"The future has already been set in motion", Jor-El, "There is nothing you can do."

"I need to fix it", Clark whispered, "Please Jor-El. I need to save her."

"I understand my son", Jor-El said, "But there is nothing I can do to stop what has already been set."

"I can bring the other stone", Clark said, "I know where it is. I can bring it and all before the meteor shower hits. Please. Just help me."

"Very well, if you unite the stones before the first meteor touches, I will allow you to change it all."

"Thank you", Clark said, "Father."

"But you must begin your training as soon as you create the fortress."

"I will… I promise", Clark said, "But what happens to me in this time?"

"The Clark Kent of this time seized to exist the moment you stepped into this time. That is why time travel is so dangerous Kal-El. You've successfully changed the future, but it doesn't necessarily mean it will be one you want."

"I just want the people I love to be safe."

"Alright", Jor-El said, "Bring the other stone and you will succeed in saving those you hold dear."

"Thank you", Clark said and the voice was gone. He removed the octagonal key and super sped out of the cave.

________________________________________________________________

"Mom! Dad!"

Clark opened the door roughly and walked all over the living room; he looked to the kitchen and saw something he thought he'd never see.

"Mom", he whispered and hugged her, "Dad…"

Clark held on to his father longer than usual. It had been so long since he'd seen him alive. Seeing him there, safe and alive, was making him feel like he could actually accomplish what he set out to do.

"Clark", Martha said, "Where have you been… we've been worried sick..."

"What", he asked them.

"Yeah, son", Jonathan said worry in his eyes; "We heard you scream and when we came downstairs you were already gone."

He'd remember what Jor-El had warned him about his other self.

"I'm okay", Clark smiled, "And everything will be okay."

"What's all this commotion about?"

Clark looked up and watched Lois walk downstairs in her cartoon pajamas and bunny slippers and smiled.

"Achoo", she sneezed when Shelby followed her down the stairs.

Clark walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You're okay", he whispered and breathed in her scent, "You're okay…"

Lois looked over his shoulder at the Kent's showing how weird Clark's reaction was to her.

"Okay, Clark", she strained, "Lois can't breathe…."

"Sorry", he apologized and let her go.

"It's okay", she smiled awkwardly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now…"

"Okay", she smiled feeling awkward again, "I'm actually glad you're all here. There's something I wanted to tell you, and now seems a good a time as any."

She looked at Clark and the ridiculous grin on his face.

"What is it, Lois", Martha asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh the general's recruited me to a recon mission to track down my sister, the drifter, in Europe. So we're heading there tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", Martha said sincerely.

She looked at Clark's knowing smile.

"Clark, I know how devastated you must be", she started, "but if you could keep your tears to a minimum I'd appreciate it."

He nodded, laughing softly. He'd missed this. He'd missed her. It didn't matter what time zone he was in, he still loved her, and a part of him wondered why he never saw it before now.

"I'll try", he grinned nodding.

Jonathan smiled with a knowing smile, which Clark didn't catch before when he lived this moment. Had his dad known back then that Lois and Clark were in fact meant to be? Clark didn't doubt it. His father had always been the wisest man he'd ever known.

"Thanks", Lois said softly.

He just grinned at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was sure he was making his parents wonder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I just wanted to say thanks for everything", she said sounding sad, "you guys are like the mom and dad I've always wanted to have."

Jonathan and Martha shared a knowing look.

"Lois we want you to know you are welcome here anytime…", Jonathan said rubbing her back and smiling.

Clark smiled realizing for the first time how much his parents loved Lois like she was their own. He remembered how he'd protested, or at least tried to protest what his father said. But this time he'd say what he felt.

"I'm going to miss you, Lois", he grinned causing her to turn her head in confusion.

"We'll all miss you, Lois", his mother chimed in.

She breathed a sigh. "I'll miss you all too."

Shelby chose that moment to perch himself up on the counter they were all sitting at talking.

"Him", Lois nodded to the dog, "Not so much."

Clark smiled.

"Okay, Martha", Jonathan, "let's go to bed sweetheart. You two, get to sleep. We've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Mr. Kent", Lois smiled.

"We will dad. I just got something I need to do first. Before tomorrow", Clark said standing up.

"Clark", Martha tried.

"Everything's fine mom", he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Clark walked out the front door and shut it behind him. He smiled as he overheard Lois talking to his parents.

"I swear that boy is just weird", and she walked up the stairs to go back to sleep.

He super sped to the Luthor mansion in search of the third and final stone. He'd found it in Lex's safe last time, but he was almost positive it wasn't there tonight. Clark used his super hearing to drown out the ringing sound he knew the stone made. He'd located it in Lionel Luthor's bedroom. Clark snuck past the sleeping figure on the bed and touched the stone, making the sound drown out in his ears. He felt Lionel stirring behind him and super sped out of the mansion, toward the caves.

Once he entered the chamber, placed the octagonal key in first, summoning Jor-El.

"My son", Jor-El was proud, "You've completed your task. Now just place the stone in its place so we could resume your training."

"And the meteor shower", Clark asked. He needed to make sure the ones he loved will be okay.

"Has been diverted my son, just as promised."

"I have one more favor to ask…", Clark said slowly.

"You wish to see goodbye to those who mean most to you", Jor-El said knowingly.

"I do", Clark said, "Please. Give me today."

"Very well, but if you are not back by sunset then there will be consequences…"

"I'll be back, I promise", Clark said knowing that being stripped of his powers and killed would be the consequence that would lead him to lose his father, "Thank you, father."

"Good luck my son", Jor-El said, "I am proud of you, Kal-El."

Clark nodded as the voice subsided. He walked out of the chamber after placing the stone in its place and watching it become one crystal, the one that will recreate the fortress.

Clark watched the chamber close behind him and stuck the octagonal disk in his pocket, and he went home smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

Clark stood in front of his mirror attempting to tie his tie for the ceremony. He'd never been good at, and it was proving to particularly hard today. He heard Lois's footprints come into the barn, and smelled her scent intoxicating him, and he smiled.

"I realize your hand-eye coordination isn't one of your strong suits", she said smiling touching his tie and his fingers. He felt a bolt of electricity, at the simple touch, and he knew she felt it too.

"Here", she said taking the tie from him, "let me help you with that."

He let her take it, just like he's done so many times before, over the years and smiled.

She sat on his couch facing the mirror and attempted at folding it on herself first.

"Lois, I'm not sure what I'm going to do without you", he said almost mockingly.

She scoffed. "Oh come on Clark, you're future is laid out right in front of you. You're going to go to community college, major in agriculture, probably minor in law enforcement…"

He watched her and listened to her babble while he put his belt on. He smiled at the domesticity of the moment and wondered if she was somewhere in his future, especially after today.

"And then you and Lana are going to have a nice little church wedding", she continued her babble without noticing his knowing smile.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that", he said laughing.

"It's written in the stars and you know it", she said continuing her task, "It's only a matter of time before you join the bowling league, take over the family farm and then well… you and Lana can bring little Clark Jr. into the world."

She had finally finished with his tie and was putting it around his neck.

"I think you're hallucinating", he said struggling with tucking his shirt in.

"No, hallucinating would be imagining Clark Kent going off to the big city and making his mark on the world", if she only knew he wondered as she rambled, "I'm just being realistic."

She tightened the tie around his neck, a little too tight causing him to protest.

He laughed and loosened it, fixing it himself.

"Well, Lois", he said, "what are your big plans after Europe… you going to go back to school and maybe stay there a little longer this time?"

"I have a feeling that if I'm going to get an education, it's going to be in the real world", she sat on his couch, "You know I took this career test in some magazine and it said my perfect job would be a radio disc jockey…."

"That makes sense", Clark laughed, "You talk enough. There won't be any dead air."

"You mock me now, Smallville, but you just wait and see."

"Journalism", he blurted, "You ever thought about that? You wrote some half decent articles during your short lived career at The Torch."

"No, kill me first", she shook her head, "Even if I could spell, the last thing I'd want to do is spend my time in a newsroom. With my luck I'd probably end up across the desk from the most bumbling reporter on the masthead."

Clark smiled knowingly and stood up straight.

"You know what, you actually look handsome for a change", she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Look, I know we've had our disagreements", she was saying as she straightened his tie, "but it's in the past. And I'll be the first to admit that I've made it my own personal hobby to bust your chops…"

"I've gotten used to it", he nodded thinking about the last decade of his life that he was now reliving in his teenage body, "Besides I know I haven't been the most gracious host."

"I just want you to know, Clark, that when I'm sitting in the audience today at your graduation and you stand up on that stage, in front of all those people, I'm going to be looking up at you and thinking one thing…"

"What's that", he asked seriously.

"Please, God, don't let him trip", she smirked and turned to walk away.

Clark grabbed her hand before she could walk away from and turned her around.

"I'll only be thinking one thing too", he said huskily close to her face.

"Clark", she whispered his name, "what-"

"That if I don't do this now, I'll regret it the rest of my life…"

He eyes opened wide when he kissed her. He leaned into her causing the kiss to be deeper, and her eyes closed on their own accord, as she sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers, kissing him with as much fervor as he was kissing her. She didn't realize how much she longed for this until right now. Then she realized who she was kissing and pulled away.

"Clark", she said stepping back, "what are you doing?"

"If I never see you again after today", he said slowly, "I don't want to live the rest of my life never having shown you how I felt…"

"But what about Lana and your wedding and son", she babbled causing him to laugh softly.

"Lois, you just made that up a couple of minutes ago", he said stepping closer and watching her take a step back, "That life doesn't exist and it's not going to."

"Clark", she said softly, "But the stars…"

"Stars die sometimes, mines and Lana died long before you made it to Smallville", he said, "I just wanted you to know that I will find my way back to you… someday… I'm going to make it alright…."

She nodded, not fully understanding, but stayed frozen watching him leave her alone in the loft.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

Clark had barely been able to keep his grin off his face all day. The morning had been, spectacular. He'd finished his high school graduation, sans any meteor showers and he kissed Lois Lane before everything. He was hanging his graduation robe in his closet when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said his back turned to the door as he was fidgeting with his the tightness in the closet space since Lois was still doing her packing.

"Hey…"

He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hey", he smiled softly.

"So how does it feel to be a high school graduate", she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Honestly", he asked closing the door and watching her nod, "It feels not that different…"

Lois smiled. "It gets better you know…"

"What", he asked leaning back against his desk.

"Life", she shrugged, "This isn't all there is to life, Clark, there's a whole world out there. And despite what I said this morning, I believe you will make a mark in it."

He smiled. "Oh really…."

"Well, yeah", she said smiling, "You're Clark Kent."

He nodded. "Thanks. And believe it or not, you've got a big destiny ahead of you too, Lane…"

She stood up. "Thanks, but I'm not so sure…", she was about to walk out the door, "Not unless it has something to do with the general and an ungrateful sister…."

"Lois", he called out causing her to turn around. He straightened up and walked toward her, "What if I told you that the life you'll lead is one you'd never expect…"

"I'd say you're crazy….", she laughed.

"Then call me crazy", he said touching her face with his right hand, "Because trust me, the world is going to get to see Lois Lane. She's got her own mark to make."

"Who knows", she smiled touching his hand with hers, "Maybe we'll make that mark side by side."

He leaned in and whispered, "One can only hope…"

Clark closed the gap and kissed her again. This time the kiss was slower, and full of need rather than want. He needed to feel her lips on his again, because after today, he didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to again. Lois let him kiss her deeply. She wondered briefly, what had gotten into him, but realized quickly that she liked it. He was being sweet with his kisses. When he broke the kiss, he didn't pull away, choosing instead to cup her face in both his hands and trailing light kisses all over her face. She couldn't take it anymore and she turned her head, so her lips can meet his again.

"Clark!"

The sound coming from downstairs caused them to pull away. But Clark's groan, and Lois's moan at the loss of touch didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"Yeah mom", he called back out.

"Chloe's here", his mother called.

"I'll be down in a second!"

Clark looked at Lois and the guilt etched on her face. He felt confused by it, being as it was a new emotion, one he hadn't seen before now.

"Lois", he whispered so softly that he was almost sure she didn't hear him when she didn't answer, "What's wrong….?"

"Chloe", was all she said.

"Yeah, she's downstairs", Clark nodded, "The three of us are having lunch before you leave today."

"I just… I'm sorry Clark", she pushed herself out of his arms and walked out the door.

Clark stared at the closed door. "What just happened…?"

_____________________________________________________________

When he finally descended from the second floor of the house, Chloe looked up and smiled.

"About time", she said, "Any longer and we'd have to opt for fast food just so Lois can make her flight."

He looked over at Lois and noticed she was trying hard not to look at him. Chloe noticed the sudden tension in the room and called them on it.

"Did I miss something-"

"No", Lois and Clark said at the same time.

"Not really", Clark shook his head, "So lunch?"

"Alright let me go get my purse", Chloe said slowly staring back and forth between her two best friends.

"Sure", Clark smiled, "We'll wait in the truck."

Clark waited for Chloe to leave the room before walking up to Lois.

"What's wrong", he asked concern clearly in his voice.

"Chloe really likes you", Lois blurted, "And what kind of friend am I kissing you…"

"But Lois-"

"No Clark, she's my family, I won't deliberately hurt her."

"Lois, if you could just-"

"Just… don't", she stood up and stepped outside. Clark watched the door close behind her, and Chloe showed up next to him.

"Everything okay", she asked confused.

"You know Lois", he shrugged, "Let's go."

_________________________________________________________

"So, I start Met U in the fall", Chloe was saying, "Maybe I'll get a part time job in the Daily Planet."

"I'm sure you will, Chlo", Lois smiled at her cousin.

"Clark", Chloe called out watching him pick at his food, "Earth to Clark…"

"What", he looked up.

"Where were you just now", Chloe asked laughing, "You've been space cadet all day…"

"You know… I'm suddenly not very hungry", he said pushing his plate away.

"Okay", Chloe shrugged taking a bite into her sandwich, "So Lois, what time is your flight?"

"5:00", she answered looking at her watch.

"Who's taking you to the airport", Chloe asked.

"I can just call a cab-"

"I am", Clark cut her off causing her to look over at him and glare.

"That's nice of you", Chloe smiled, "I wish I could go with you guys, but I still have to pack…"

Clark was slightly grateful for that. It wasn't that he wanted to spend less time with his best friend, he just wanted alone time with Lois.

"Well, we better head back", he said suddenly feeling very excited, "Lois still has to pack and Metropolis Airport is a pretty long drive."

Both girls nodded and stood up. They both hugged each other, promising to call and email each other and telling themselves to make sure an entire lifetime didn't go by again before they saw each other. Then it was Clark's turn to hug Chloe. He held on a little longer than one usually would.

"Clark", she said trying hard to breathe through his suffocating embrace, "I'm going to see you later aren't I?"

"Yeah, eventually", Clark smiled brightly.

"Okay", she nodded, "I'll see you soon. And Lois, have a great flight."

Lois hugged her cousin again, but pulled away before she had time to cry.

"Okay", she mumbled, "Enough with the girly moment. I love you, cuz."

"I love you too, Lois", Chloe smiled and left them alone walking toward her car.

"Ready", Clark breathed into her ear making her shiver.

She just nodded and walked ahead of him.

___________________________________________________________

Clark had helped her pack, which was great, because it would have taken her a lot longer to finish. She was looking at his profile as he drove them to the airport in Metropolis. She looked back out the window, thinking to her tearful goodbye with Mr. and Mrs. Kent, her surrogate parents. Where she had been able to hold the tears with Chloe, she couldn't with the Kent's. Chloe was family; they'd see each other again. The Kent's, however, were not and she had this nagging feeling like after today they wouldn't be close.

Then there was the man sitting next to her in the cab of the pickup truck. Where she'd shed a few tears while hugging Jonathan and Martha Kent, she was expecting a full blown sob fest with Clark. He'd become her best friend over the last year, her confidant. He was the only man, she'd let in, even if it was just partially. She sighed staring out the window at the passing scenery; she wasn't sure when she'd see again.

"Penny for your thoughts", Clark said breaking the silence.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Just thinking…"

"About what", he said looking back and forth between her and the road.

"The life I had in Smallville", she smiled, "As weird as it was, it was the first time I felt at home."

"Smallville will always be your home Lois, if you want it to", he said softly.

"I know", she smiled, "That's what's scary…"

"I'm not following…"

"Leaving is easier when you don't get attached", she shrugged explaining, "I got attached."

"To the town or the people", he asked looking at her intently.

"Both", she answered honestly.

He nodded understanding. He looked up and smiled parking the truck on the side of the road.

"We're here", he said taking off his seatbelt.

He jumped out of the cab and pulled Lois's three heavy bags from the back. She'd already gotten off the truck and was waiting for him on the other side. He placed the three bags at her feet.

"Thanks for the ride", she smiled, "I hate airports now… you have to get there two hours before the flight just for security check… it's so retarded…"

She was babbling, and she knew it. She couldn't help but to feel nervous, with way he was looking at her.

"Lois, I've got a confession", he said above the city noise and she gave him her full attention, "I'm leaving today…"

"Where are you going", she asked shocked.

"North", he answered vaguely.

"North America", she asked, "Northern Europe, Northern Africa… where north?"

"It's just North", he said, "I'm not exactly sure. I'm going to look for… my biological dad."

"You found him", she was genuinely happy for him.

"Sort of", he said trying not to lie, "Just checking stuff out."

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for", she smiled, "Will I see you… you know… around?"

"I'm always around, Lois", he said sincerely.

She nodded and licked her lips. She breathed in and out, gaining her courage and finally after what seemed like hours but was really seconds she leaned up and touched his lips with hers. Clark felt her hot tears on his cheeks as he kissed her back. But as fast as it happened, it ended even faster.

"What-", Clark was still taken aback by her abrasiveness.

"Just in case I don't", she smiled wiping her face and picked up her bags, "Goodbye Clark."

She turned and walked into the terminal, and he watched her go. But he didn't feel sad. Even though he knew that he was going to spend the next few years without her, he knew she would be safe at least. And he believed in soul mates, and he knew that Lois was his. So one way or another, they'd find each other again.

A.N: Before you all totally like hate me, just know this is not the end... The whole decision of going back in time, was for two reasons... To stay true to the mythos of Clark Kent going off to the fortress (when he should have gone originally, which was after season 4 in the premiere of season 5) and doing his training and to show Clark's ultimate sacrifice. He gave up being with Lois, to save her. This time it was harder for him, because he had all his memories from his future with her and easier for her because, she had none of them. She really has no idea what she just gave up (for now at least). It was a way for him to wipe clean the slate for both of them. She'll go on to make her own mark on the world and so will he. When the time comes for them to be together, he'll know its right. Because honestly, how many times can you let someone go and watch them come back to you and still not believe they're the one for you...? But for now, think of this as a bittersweet season finale... I know I said I wouldn't make this a trilogy, but once again, my writing has got a mind of its own and I think Lois and Clark are beginning to write themselves now if that's even possible. It's pretty amazing. So stay tuned for the 3rd and final chapter of the Lois and Clark Trilogy... I promise the real ending... it's completely worth it since it's been written for almost two months already... =]


End file.
